Exchange of Fate
by Xenter
Summary: He had brought forth the peace through hardship and sacrifice, but he wasn't allowed to enjoy it. Even in death, he was not given salvation, and in the darkness he waited until the day someone would free him from his cursed existence. An unexpected person eventually did and granted him a new life. But was this the life he wanted? Was this his reward for all his struggles? R&R!
1. Reincarnation

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Memory Lane/Names_  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

Okay, you could say it was inspired by Hi! I'm Zeref! By LordDeuce, but this is a completely original story altogether. A Short Story? Maybe. Serious Story? Could be. This is Fourth Shinobi War Naruto, and if I bring him from that time, I am not nerfing him in anyway because that would be stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Reincarnation**

Haziness filled his eyes as he lay still by the destroyed cliff-side. The battle was devastating, and he was dying… again. How many times was it now? Naruto didn't really kept track of them. From the numerous gashes inflicted upon his body, it must have been in the hundreds. Did he even succeed in his task? Yes, he did. It wasn't what he expected, and he felt disgusted by the whole ordeal.

It was a strange feeling. He knew he was a Shinobi. A trained assassin. A bred killer.

Or so it seemed. But for the sixteen years of his life thus far, he hadn't really killed anyone. There wasn't a desperate situation where he truly wanted to kill someone until now.

Sasuke was his first kill. It was kind of poetic if one were to think about it considering everything started with the raven-haired boy. His first friend and rival was no more.

He knew he wasn't Asura and Sasuke wasn't Indra, but he wanted to end the brother's feud that had gone on for far too long. It'd claimed far too many lives in the pointless cycle that should be broken. But in the end, Naruto really had no choice in the matter as they – and those before them – were destined to fight to the death. Perhaps, when killing Sasuke, he also killed a part of himself, and in returned, Sasuke probably done him in as well.

Was this his end? Naruto didn't want this kind of ending. He was exhausted from the battle, but his body trying to heal. However, it could never make him whole again and was only prolonging his suffering.

"Entrusting just one of them with power resulted in Indra and Asura in the past and entrusting both of them with it yield the same results," Hagoromo muttered remorsefully, appearing to the blond's side without a sound prior. Naruto turned his head with some stressful efforts so he could see the elderly man, who was sitting cross-legged now.

"Hey, old man… you can fix this right?" Naruto asked hopefully. Lifeblood constantly was seeping through the numerous wounds on his body. There were still many things he wanted to do considering his current age. But to his shock, Hagoromo gave his answer with a headshake.

"Eh? Stop joking around! You're the Sage of Six Paths! You can do anything. Healing me wouldn't be that difficult!"

"I could do that Naruto, but sadly, I won't," Hagoromo replied as Naruto's eyes widened a little.

'What the hell does that mean? You could save me but you won't?' was one of the grim thoughts that ran through the young hero's mind.

"What did you mean old man?" Naruto asked, swallowing the curses that almost managed to escape his throat even it was filled with blood.

"It's like a curse, Naruto. With the death of the last Uchiha, Indra's line is broken. But unfortunately, it doesn't end there. It never does. That line will be revived through you. Your children would repeat the same mistake again and again. I am truly sorry for how this had turned out, Naruto. Do you understand what this mean?"

"I don't… and I don't want to know…" Naruto muttered lowly. What had he achieved with his life thus far? It was one battle after another; never slowing down to see what he actually wanted. He knew long ago that he didn't want to fight all the time and really had thought that if peace was achieved, he would be allowed to enjoy it as a hero. He was wrong in that regard.

Heroes only truly acknowledged if they died heroically. That was the painful truth.

"There's no other way. I will stay with you till the very end, Naruto," Hagoromo promised, putting his hands over the blond's shoulder and using his power to numb the agonizing pain. It was the least he could do for the brave young man, who had given so much. The Uchiha was now extinct and the Senju will be as well since their last descendant had passed her prime. Uzumaki clan, who retained strong connection to Senju through blood, will also end with Naruto. The other clans' bloodline were too weak to inherit their wills.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking in deep breath as he accepted his fate. No, fuck that. He didn't, but there was nothing he could do so he resigned to it bitterly. He flashed open his eyes again.

"Will I see my father and mother after I sleep?" Naruto asked, but Hagoromo remained mute. Naruto asked the same question again and again, but no response came each time he tried. Only a guilty expression plastered on the weary old man's face. The blond struggled to stay awake, desperately wanting to hear the hopeful words from the Sage. He mustered all his strength to grip Hagoromo's robe, pulling and tugging it. Each time he did, sapped much of remaining strength, but he didn't care. He wanted to know the single truth.

The Sage looked down at the boy, seeing the endeavor before exhaling deeply.

"No," Hagoromo finally answered truthfully. Naruto's blue eyes lost its shine in that instant. For a second, he felt overwhelming hatred in his heart, cursing the world he was born into. He had given everything for its sake, and willing to die for that peace, but in the end, salvation was denied to him.

His strength eventually failed him, Naruto finally passed away, but his hands had never left the Sage's robe. Hagoromo carried out his promise and never left that spot until the day he faded away in obscured memory. Like he'd said, he would accompany the boy until the very end.

The Will of Fire along with Curse of Hatred was forever sealed within Naruto's soul, and his essence was stranded in limbo; unable to move on until another successor to Indra and Asura could be found. They would never be found as Hagoromo'd made sure of it. It was for the safety of the world.

Naruto was a sacrifice; one person for the sake of the world's future. Was there even a choice in that?

"I wanted to live," Naruto muttered again and again in the endless abyss of darkness like a broken record. He wanted to see the light of a new day, but no one had heard him in this hollowed place.

"I wanted to die to atone for all the sins I committed, but neither of us could get what we wanted. It's unfair."

Naruto thought he must have been hearing things as no one ever response to him before.

"Who are you?" Naruto decided to ask. He'd been stuck here for a long time, but this was the first time he heard another person's voice. He hoped it wasn't insanity setting in. Sometimes he wished it would then maybe he would happier and contended with his forever trapped existence.

"Zeref. And who might you be for someone who is stuck between life and death?"

"Stuck… yes… I am, am I? ahahahha… I'm Naruto by the way," the blue eyes replied. "Where are you? Is there a way out of here?"

"I am not here. My mastery between living and death magic allowed me enter this place. It was my place of solace, but maybe no longer," Zeref answered before asking after a pause: "Do you want to get out of here, Naruto?"

"Of course I do! You can do that?"

A prolonged silence appeared, prompting a question from the blond. "Hello?"

"Yes, I could, but you might live a more terrible life than the one you already have; a cursed and hated life," Zeref stated flatly.

"It's not worse than being stuck in here, is it?" Naruto asked almost immediately. He didn't really believe there was a worse fate than this. A pregnant silence reigned again, but much shorter this time.

"Very well, Naruto, you will only have one chance at this," Zeref said as his essence materialized in the place. "Follow the sound of my voice."

Naruto complied in the unbounded blackness as a hand eventually caught him.

"Zeref?" Naruto asked blindly.

"Yes, thank you for this, Naruto. I will give you a new body. That body will adjust to your essence in due time," Zeref said with a hint of remorse. "And if you wanted it all to end, a Fire Dragon will one day do that for you. I didn't want to wait that long."

Naruto was about to ask what Zeref meant, but he lost consciousness as the darkness was expunged by a bright white light.

Zeref smiled as the blond vanished before him. He felt his essence was no anchored to his immortal body as someone else took his place. He was finally able to move on as whatever keeping the blond here did not affect him the slightest. "I hope you have a different fate than mine, Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes as the blinding sunlight invaded. He used one of his hands to block the incoming rays before feeling the dirt and grass beneath the other one. Pulling himself upright, fresh air entered his lungs as the cooling wind pressed itself against his skin. A drop of liquid escaped their dark pool down his cheek before more joined it in a stream. He was alive again and free from that cursed existence.

"Thank you, Zeref," Naruto thanked as he stood up, checking his attire. He wore high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. That was strange as he examined his hands carefully. Quickly, Naruto checked his reflection by the pond nearby, realizing he had short pitch black hair. However, there were some blond strands within its midst.

This wasn't his body, but Zeref did say that he would have a new one, and it would adjust to him eventually. Naruto stepped on the pond, feeling the familiar energy propagating through his body and into his legs coming from deep within his spirit, but he staggered and fell below the surface. Climbing back out of the lake, Naruto coughed, shaking his head to clear the liquids away. It seemed that he would need more time for his ability to adapt to a new container, but he also felt something else from within.

Regardless, he was alive now so he couldn't complain. Naruto wondered where he was and had a look around with some curiosity before a small bird glide downward and landed onto his shoulder. Naruto leered at it and smiled.

Life. He appreciated it.

Naruto touched the creature gently, feeling the sensation upon his fingers before something sickening filled his inner being. His body glowed darkly, and that untamed aura condensed quickly and erupted outwards, washing over everything in sight. Naruto's widened his eyes, seeing the world around him shifted rapidly. Tree began to die; numerous birds fell from the sky; the grass turned brown and rotted.

Shocked.

"A cursed life," Naruto recited the same words that Zeref had told him. He looked around with sad eyes once more. The dead bird fell off his shoulder in the movement, forcing him to crouch down. He held it up both hands, caressing it with his thumbs. He felt guilty for killing it on accident, but the creature body decayed like years had gone by in mere blink of an eye. Its feathers broke off and its flesh turned to dust and sand. The ashen remained slipped through the gaps between his fingers, joining the soil of the land as everything one day would.

Naruto dropped to his knees, placing both hands flatly to the ground. Everything around him died, and he could not control it. And soon enough, the ground rumbled as the world turned grayish. Dead tree became to compose at an alarming speed along with everything degradable around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Yeah, I just realized something. People bitching that Naruto is a shinobi; an assassins, but he hasn't really killed anyone. I don't remember any event that Naruto actually kill another living person in the manga. Someone always did the deed for him.

Zeref's Death Magic activated whenever he appreciated life. Naruto had an amplified version of that due to his Cursed of Hatred (Indra) and Will of Fire (Asura). He could turn a forest into a death desert in an instant. What's the pairing? Have a guess!


	2. Detachment

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I don't count killing moving corpses as an actual kill. They were already dead in the first place. Fake Itachi was in the anime filler. That's not part of the cannon so it didn't count. As far as I know Naruto hasn't killed anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Detachment**

Water rippled under his feet. The sea breeze moistened his skins whilst dampening his attire. He was standing in the middle of nowhere. No land was in sight. Only the ocean stretched on miles for miles in all direction. There was no destination in his mind as he watched the horizon absently. He scratched his cheek a little, feeling the whisker marks on his fingers.

They were back.

Naruto sighed.

It was his birthmark, but why would it resurface in his new body? He didn't really want those markings; just like he was rejecting his current life. It had been more than a year since he opened his eyes to this new world and found he was afflicted with a strange curse that killed everything around him whenever he liked it or not. Once he'd gained sufficient control over the ability, he wandered the lands, exploring places.

Magic, he learnt.

Good deeds, he tried.

Naruto looked at his fingers and remembered back to a girl who handed him a flower after he saved her town from some bandits. The green vibrant plant promptly died in his hand just like everything else he touched. The villagers' faces turned to shock then ghastly as the grass around their heralded savior rotted like they were being poisoned. Naruto knew he had to get out of the town in haste as he felt he was losing control.

That was just one of many instances.

His newfound ability made any contact with society very difficult. Furthermore, he had found out that the person he owed this new life to was known as the Black Mage. Zeref was said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons. Some of which were still wreaking havoc around the world. So not only his power was killing people without his express input, he was also the most detested person that ever walked the world.

Was this the norm now? Is the world constantly screwing him in the end? He wanted to enjoy the peace after the war, but he wasn't allowed to. He wanted to live again, but what kind of life was this? Naruto pondered some more about that, but no answer came.

Maybe third time was the charm? He thought.

His body glowed as he held up a hand towards his face. Energy swirled around his palm, condensing and spiraling to form a Rasengan just above the skin. Manipulating his own natural elemental affinity, the sphere in his hand formed four points, giving it an appearance of a shuriken. However, his dark magic was also affecting the technique as it took on a menacing aura. The orb pulsed in his hand as he watched the random spirally patterns across its surfaces.

Rasenshuriken. No, it was more like Orb of Pure Death and Destruction. The loud screeching noise drowned out everything else. It was capable of destroying a person on a cellular level as noted of the damage it inflicted upon his hands even though he wasn't touching it directly. This technique was one of his stronger attacks, and if anyone miraculously managed to survive the initial impact, the death-wave it released afterward, aided by the immersed wind pressure, would kill everything in the vicinity and probably beyond that.

Naruto examined the orb before him carefully. He was seriously considering slamming it into his body and ending it all. From the experience in the past year, minor injuries he would heal quickly. Even severed limbs, he would regenerate them again if given enough time. He even tried beheading, but he simply woken up again as if it'd never happened. So what would happen if he disintegrated his body entirely?

Naruto thought for a moment.

What was it that Zeref had said? A Fire Dragon would end him one day so Naruto assumed he would die by fire. If that was the case, then logically, every cell in his body would be destroyed in the magical inferno. But he hadn't found any Dragon thus far. They seemed to vanish from the world seven years ago so this would be the next best thing.

However, what could happen afterward still bothered him. Would he finally died and move on to wherever those that died go? Or… would he return back to limbo? Naruto didn't want to return to that endless darkness.

A heavy breath escaped his lips as the orb's vibration intensified in his palm. One of the microscopic wind-blades managed to slash across his palm, forcing him to wince. A few drops of blood managed to join the liquid below before his hand healed from the recent damage. The ball was becoming unstable and would soon explode as once it materialized, he had to use it. Naruto lifted his hand back and threw it forward, sending the Rasenshuriken into the distance. The orb spun and sailed through the air in an almost linear path. It eventually slammed into the watery surface far off.

The massive sphere of destruction was resulted from that collision, and multitudes of invisible blades passed through the body of water. Powerful barrier of winds pushed them out in all directions, forming a several meter high tsunami. The sphere then collapsed, freeing the darkness it'd jailed within. The death-wave was unleashed, washing over the area and erasing all life unbiased. Deep sea creatures immediately floated upward from below. They were already dead long before they reached the surface.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized deeply, watching countless fishes emerged from the water all around him. If he threw that on land, it would not only vaporize a chunk of a landmass, but also killed everyone that was unfortunately enough to come in contact with the cursed magic.

And with that statement along with the associated feeling, Naruto held his head in discomfort. His head was throbbing in pain. It came again as he felt he was losing control over his power once more. Not a moment sooner, the aura coated him expanded. His eyes became sharper as he entered a bastardized version of **_Sage Mode_**. The dark energy was spiraling around him like a tornado, mixing with the surrounding and breaking up dead fishes' body in the process.

The dark energy was polluting the atmosphere, corroding every living organism they touched.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, dropping to his knee as the aura finally condensed, forming numerous energy arms. Naruto huffed heavily as beads of sweats slid down both sides of his face while the ethereal-like arms swung around uncontrollably around him. He tried to regain command of his powers as the feeling of concern went away. His aura stopped flickering once he regained sufficient control.

Naruto panted and stood up again. With a thought, he dissipated the Chakra Arms. He pondered if that what it still called now? They were constructed through chakra and magic as both energies intermixed within him. Anything living they grabbed would have its life sapped away, but he could still use them to hold up non-living things like stone pillars.

"I can't stay close to anyone," Naruto muttered sadly as he continued walking along the ocean's surface, without any direction.

**XxXxX**

"Is that a tree in the middle of the ocean?" Naruto asked himself, seeing the massive tree appearing in the horizon. He continued toward it and found it was an island. From what he could see, it was a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. There was some strange magic lingering around the small island similar to Genjutsu. The magic attempted to persuade his mind to ignore it. That was strange, and due to that, it spiked up his curiosity instead.

Naruto floated up in the air and flew toward it. He landed on the lush vegetation and scanned the surrounding several times. The semi-blond then wandered around a bit and noticed nothing out of the ordinary with the island. It wasn't that big at all.

"Why would someone try to conceal this island if there's nothing here…" Naruto muttered, looking up at the massive tree that casted a vast shadow over the land. That was impressive, but did not warrant this kind of magic. He looked around some more before sitting down in crossed leg. It was quiet and serene with a few animals here and there, going about with their own thing. He averted his eyes from them as thinking about it will cause his magic to go haywire again. Hours went by with leaves gliding along the air, showering the small spot slowly.

Absolute tranquility, he found.

'Peaceful… Might as well live here for a while until I figure out something else to do,' Naruto thought as he stood up and located a small clearing. He formed a hand seals to create dozens of clones or so. Kage Bunshin was always useful as an instant slave labor force.

"Go find rocks and stones to build a house," Naruto ordered the bunch. He couldn't really built house out of woods as they rot due to his powers. Luckily, inorganic things like stones or metals were unaffected.

"Sure thing boss," they all said and saluted before going in different direction to harvest stone from wherever possible. Every now and then, they looked around the woods and hills while scratching their head. It felt like someone was watching them, but they saw and heard nothing.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah… it's like someone watching us, but I can't sense anything," another one replied, lifting a large granite slab over his shoulder without any visible strain. The rest was digging a small quarry of sort.

"Maybe it's a ghost…?" One of them pointed out before getting his ass handed to him by a few others nearby. He finally exploded in a puff of white smoke when acquired enough physical damage. The rest sighed and shivered a little before returning back to each individual's task. They all hated ghost with a vengeance.

Eventually, his clones explored the entire island, and came across a grave carefully hidden away. It was rundown stone monument as noted by the weatherly damage. Naruto cleared the overgrown vegetation from it and tried to see who it was, but there was no inscription.

"Maybe it's not a grave…" Naruto muttered and refused to actually dig it up to see if it was. He decided it was as there was no reason to erect something like this beside a grave marker. He clapped his hands together and prayed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but you don't need the entire islands to yourself do you?" Naruto asked before looking around and narrowing his eyes. He felt something spying on him like before, but found nothing again. He scratched his cheek a little and returning his attention back to the tombstone.

"I know you can't hear me, but I'm Naruto, commonly known as Zeref I guess. If you let me stay, I will give you some offering every now and then as payment. I'm tired of wandering around the world and just wanted to settle down somewhere secluded and away from everyone," Naruto said before adding: "If you don't speak up then you agreed with my terms."

Silence reigned.

"Great, thank you tomb-san," Naruto said with a small grin. He left the area and returned back to his home in order to finish building it. A few clones growled at him as they were tired and wanted to snooze. A brawl broke out among them as a girl with very long, wavy, pale blond hair watched them from an overviewing spot. She been tailing him the moment he stepped foot on the island. Her dark green eyes blinked occasionally as the clone magic he used was interesting and very useful.

She was shocked to learn his name was Zeref; the notorious Black Mage who plunged the world into darkness. She refused his request at her gave of course, but he didn't hear her protest. It was to be expected. However, watching him now, it was hard to see the evil person that the world once and still feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Long story short: All Naruto's ability is corrupted by Death Magic. His power exceeded Zeref that's why he lacked even more control than the Black Mage. The more Chakra you have, the shittier is your control. Was that in the cannon? Not sure. Maybe it's a fanon thing.

Oh, Zeref can't see Mavis by the way. He can't hear or see her which is the same with Naruto. In the cannon when they had the chat, Zeref simply stating things while Mavis did the same. It seemed like they having a conversation, but they actually are not.


	3. Seclusion

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **Mavis is invisible to non-guild member, but she's **_not_** intangible. That means she cannot phrased through object that she perceived as concrete like the earth, walls, gates, liquids etc… e.g. she did go swimming with Fairy Tail during Grand Magic Games and actually got soaked by the water. With that in mind, I don't think anyone could just pass through her body either even if they couldn't see or hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Seclusion**

Her face was cherry red. She held it up with both hands, one on each cheek, feeling the generated heat pass through her palm and fingertips. She turned around, leaning her back against the tree and out of view as to look in the opposite direction. It happened again. She shouldn't have spied on him, but there wasn't anything else to do on the island. Technically, she could leave the island, but she will become weaker as more time passed due to her spirit being anchored here. She didn't want to fade away as there were still many thing she wanted to do but couldn't. For now, she was following him around while keeping her distance. Checking what he was doing had become a daily routine in her simply life.

Naruto looked around from his spot, trying to discern who or what was watching him. It was that strange feeling in his gut again. He felt like a pair of eyes was scrutinizing him nearby, but even now, he still couldn't figure out what it was. He felt no ill intent from them, but as a hardened Shinobi, he didn't like being spied upon without his expressed permission. Actually, that didn't make much sense. If he gave his consent then it wouldn't be called spying. After a few more seconds of leering around pointlessly and noticed nothing was out of place as usual, he shrugged and returned to washing his clothing by the river side… butt naked.

Whatever material the robe was made from, it was completely immune to his powers. As far as the semi-blond knew, his killing ability only affected organic materials. His power would kill them then corrode them. Similarly to wooden based materials, those that made of cotton, flax, wool, ramie, silk were all affected by his power. Unfortunately, almost every piece of clothing sold in Earthland was made of those materials; in full or partly. Without ways to make new set of clothing, he only had one and must make do with it.

'I should have asked Zeref where he got his clothes from, I'm sure he didn't make them,' Naruto thought regrettably as he continued to scrub and wash the fabric. Every now and then, he paused to examine the surrounding again. He also noted that the grasses were dying slowly under his bare feet even though he was not actively using his powers. Anything came in contact with his skin will get their life force sapped away gradually. Naruto sighed and evicted those remorseful thought from his mind. If he felt guilty for killing the ecosystem around here, he would do exactly the thing he feared.

Appreciating the sanctity of life was a bad idea. He knew that, but he still couldn't disregard it completely.

"Control, must retain control," Naruto muttered, taking in deep breath and trying to kill his concern. It was for the best.

After he was done with the laundry, he hanged the robe up on a tree for it to dry before going into the river for a swim. It didn't take long to wash his body of dirt and sweat, and he began floated on top of the water, drifting slowly along the natural current while looking up at the clear sky. Strangely enough, it was always sunny. He noticed there wasn't a single cloud above since he'd been here.

Magic? Not that it mattered as there was plenty of a shade if he needed.

His eyes examined the massive tree in the distance again. It seemed to emanate magical energy constantly, but the energy didn't do anything more than lingering around passively.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, immersing in the natural sounds that came from around him like bird chirping; water streaming; animal running. He liked the island as it provided him with everything he needed. Food, water, a place to live and most important thing of all: tranquility. No war or conflict. He had enough of that. And although he began to miss human contacts, living in solitude wasn't that bad idea at all. It was a lot better than drifting in endless darkness and slowly losing his mind. Besides the occasional conversation with the tomb-san at every offering, he always had his clones to keep him company if he needed.

For now, the island was like a sweet home to him, and anything threatened it would face his wrath.

Night fell as Naruto walked back to the house he erected in the middle of a small clearing. It was made of solid stones that he and his clones acquired from the hills, made-shift quarry or nearby ruins. From what he speculated, there once was a village here on the island. Whatever ever happened to it had happened a long time ago – almost a century back – and the inhabitant abandoned the island afterward. Their loss was his gain, he supposed. Using the destroyed stonework as recycled building material might be desecrations, but they weren't really using it anymore.

The dead do not voice their opinion. Naruto understood that now and didn't try to kill himself anymore. He vowed he would live a full life, or at least as fullest as possible.

On the way back home, Naruto ran into wolves. Usually, they get killed by his death-wave the moment they got too close. He had to consume the meat afterward as it would be wasteful to let it rot in the open or via his power. However, for this time, a burst of **_Killing Intent_** was enough to send them packing before they could use him as a cheap way to commit suicide.

Naruto entered through the stone door of his home while a certain pale blond-haired girl, who stalked him, flew through the opened window. Any insect touched him died so he didn't really need to close any window. His power was useful like that.

Inside the building was filled with miniature stone figurines. They were only a few inches tall, but there were many of them. Naruto had carved them out of stones to occupy his mind as there wasn't much thing to do on the island. He could only sit around and snoozing for so long. When he started making them, he was a complete novice, but eventually got better at the art of sculpting. Each statue was a person he knew from his homeland, the Elemental Nation, but that was in another world.

Mavis examined each of the figurines around the room again. The way the blond talk to them was of interest, and she wanted to hear each of their stories.

"Why couldn't you just let it go, baka!" Naruto pointed accusing at Sasuke's statue positioned by Sakura's one. A statue of Kakashi was behind them, holding a book and paying far too much attention to it. They were his teammate even through all the ups and downs. They teamed up to defeat Kaguya Ootsutsuki, but Sasuke couldn't let go of his grudges in the end.

Naruto no longer felt guilty about killing the last Uchiha. Sasuke made his choice, and he made his. Plus, his own affliction helped the process somewhat.

After a few more jabbing, Naruto sighed and turned toward the half-finished sculpture in the middle of the room. This one was much bigger than the humanoid version, and it wasn't human. Naruto's mind ran out of people to carve so he decided to shape something else. He sat down in the stone seat by its side, facing the foxy figure and scratched his cheek a little. He then channeled his chakra through his hands and fingers, converting them into wind type and resumed his task.

Hours went by before he was done.

"Ah, Kurama, you looked a bit sad. I know you probably mourn for my death, but cheer up, I'm still alive here, believe it!" Naruto announced with a chuckle. He rubbed the finished stoned Nine-Tails' jawline in nostalgia. With Sasuke's death at his hand, the nine Bijuu should be free from their Chibaku Tensei prison, but he wasn't sure about that. There wasn't any reason for them not to be, and he hoped they were doing fine and wasn't imprisoned in another Jinchuuriki.

"I wish you were here, Kurama, you would love this place. They will definitely call you a demon and try to kill you, but you would love that wouldn't you? It's just like the old times," Naruto said with a forced smile. The statue didn't reply. Moment later, Naruto dropped his smile, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the statue to use it as a support. He let out a heavy sigh and remembered how Kurama had intense hostility and distrust against humanity, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred.

Naruto chuckled at the thought as green mist escaped his mouth while his hand glowed in the same color.

Mavis saw it and blinked. The mist glowed eerily before swirling around the statue and seeped into its body. Its nine tails behind the statue twitched as its grayness faded away. The color was replaced with reddish and oranges while fur sprouted all over its body. Naruto felt the fluffy pelt against his skin and opened his dark blue eyes slowly.

He blinked as the fox growled in his face. It narrowed its slit eyes at the person who gave it life.

"How? Kur…" Naruto didn't get to finish as the fox lurched at him with the intention of ripping out his throat. It was filled with malice and hatred for all thing humans.

"A-a D-demon?" Mavis stuttered, remembering that Zeref had the power to breathe life into inanimate object. With that ability, he'd given birth to countless demons and caused much death and destruction centuries ago. However, the First Master of Fairy Tail quickly snapped out of her shock and sharpened her eyes. Seriousness and determination filled them. She would not allow him to create demons on her guild's sacred ground regardless of his intention.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked, holding the fox by its throat at arm length. It then used its nine tails like spears, trying to impale the semi-blond's body. Naruto tried to avoid them, but…

"Stop trying to kill me… ARGH!"

"ENOUGH YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto had enough when one tail made a small gash in his attire. His only attire! He sent it flying into the wall with a punch. The fox crashed against hard stone before sliding down to the ground. It struggled to get up as cracks spread over its body from the impact point. It roared angrily at Naruto one last time before the vibrant color switched back to grayness. The crack expanded its reaches, crumbling the creature into a rubble heap while Naruto watched on.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled. He was unsure what just happened. Did the statue just come alive and tried to kill him? He looked suspiciously at every statue in the room, waiting for them to do the same. He was hoping they do as he was itching for a fight.

**_A few days later…_**

Naruto was sitting outside of his home. He was carving a small bird from a rock slab with its wings spread outwards. After he was done, he held the small sculpture in both hands as his hands glowed. He exhaled into it, sending out the glowing greenish mist from his body. The mist swirled around the object in his hand before seeping into it. The statue then shifted quickly into a living creature, and the newly made bird thrashed around in his palm before spreading its wings. It flew around him and the clearing while chirping, joining dozens more in the air in some sort of race.

They were all following a simple command.

"Interesting…" Naruto murmured, watching the airborne creatures above. He had figured out that while he could take life away, he could also give it to thing that didn't have any in the first place. The bigger they were, the more power he had to use. Unfortunately, they currently lacked a will of their own to make them truly a sentient being. They simply followed a very basic command that he imparted on them like the fox. In this case, he ordered them to fly around his home.

Naruto wondered further if he could truly create life as Mavis watched the flying creatures by his side. She was amazed that he could create something other than demons.

"Naruto! Can you create something else? Make some fairies!" Mavis requested as she moved closer to him excitedly. However, Naruto only looked around with confusion as that weird feeling came again. He was still unsure what it was, but it kept coming occasionally. It felt stronger this time as if it was right in his face.

'Maybe a ghost trying to talk to me… hahaha…,' Naruto thought before shivering a little and rubbing the back of his head and neck. He decided to ignore it as usual. From that gesture, Mavis pouted and was about to cry. She wanted to see fairies, but that was a pointless effort on her end. He couldn't hear or see her unless he was part of her guild. For the first time since he stepped on this island, Mavis was frustrated. She kicked the ground, sending up a little dirt.

Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to the ground, narrowing at the overturned gravels.

"Did that…" Naruto muttered lowly with a sweat.

"Ah! If he can't hear or see me, I could write something for him," Mavis realized and started writing on the dirt before Naruto as he widened his eyes.

"Can you make me some fairies?"

It took some effort to carve that into the dirt as the words had to be fairly large. After the deed, the fairy girl stood up and smiled brightly at the blond. Unfortunately, she didn't expect him to scream and bolted.

"No wonder I couldn't see or hear it! There's a fucking ghost here!" Naruto shouted as he dashed through the woods in his entranced panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Not really sure if the pairing is NarutoxMavis at the moment, but I could make that work very easily. For now, their relationship is… I'm not really sure. I will get back to you on that. S-Class Exam will begin soon. Naruto has both DEATH and **_LIVING _**magic. The latter could give life to something that wasn't alive in the first place such as creating demons from rocks like Hades (Master of Grimoire Heart).


	4. Examination

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This chapter marked the beginning of S-Class Examination. However, I don't like cannon tagalong since it's very unimaginative so the story will be going in AU direction. If you want cannon, I suggest you read the manga instead.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Examination**

Tree rattled as countless of leaves were striped from their branches when a fast shadow passed through. It wasn't a shadow exactly, but the darken aura enveloped his body gave off the onimous impression. The obstacles in the way weren't trying to slow down a certain blond as he cut through the forest, creating his own path.

Something had startled him.

After he gained some more distance and expended much of the adrenaline, he finally slowed down before stopping completely. He exhaled deeply as he turned around to have a look behind him. The trail of dead trees and leaves marked his passing as a blond haired girl floated through it. She frowned at the devastation he created. She didn't expect this kind of behavior at all, at least not from someone like Zeref.

Why was he afraid of ghost?

Mavis floated high up in the sky and eyed the blond on the ground while Naruto looked around him with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto debated with himself. What was he running from? A Ghost… no, that was illogical now as he thought more on it. There were no such things as ghost… Even if there were, they shouldn't be able to interact with the world at all from what he knew of ghost. Of course it was all theoretical since he never met one before. Bead of sweats slid down the side of his face as more contradictions arose in his mind.

However, the train of thought stopped abruptly as Naruto noticed that strange feeling in his gut again. His heart raced as he knew what it was now. The ghost was nearby and watching him. One could say that his shinobi's sense was tingling. His hands shivering slightly as dark aura covered over him for defense purpose. In doing so, the grass died under his feet.

'How do I fight against something that I can't hit…? Huh?' Naruto thought then became more than a bit confused. 'Hang on, let me think about it… it could draw on the dirt so that mean it could touch thing. If that's the case, then I'm sure I could hit it.'

His blue eyes looked around, trying to feel where it was, but that was useless attempt. The feeling inside him only told him that he was being watched, but not exactly from where. It was a very ineffective sensory ability. Naruto frowned before trying something else. He closed his eyes as his aura expanded greatly, mixing into the surrounding. All living things around him began to die as the dark energy spread out into the area unchallenged.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked, watching the death magic rampaging across the terrain. She didn't expect an answer, however.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. There was dark pigmentation around them as well as yellow toad-like irides. He could feel the energies all around him as it flowed around various object like a river stream around a rock. A smile formed on his face as he looked upward and directly at Mavis. He couldn't see whatever it was, but he could feel the energy flowing around it, pinpointing its location for him.

'I see you, now let's see if you can be hurt,' Naruto thought as he dashed up into the air and sent out a fast fist strike. Mavis flew out the way as the blond passed through her previous spot.

'A coincidence?' Mavis wondered.

No, it wasn't as she was forced to evade another strike that would hit squarely on her body if she did not. She had died long ago, but her magic was powerful enough to grant her a form. As such, her body currently was made up of magical energy which allowed her to interact with the world. She was invisible to all except for her guild members, but magic can interact with magic. Mavis readied herself to avoid another strike until she could figure out a way to stop him. However, the anticipated attack never came.

"I can't see you clearly… only your outline, what are you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes in order to discern the shape clearer. He could see that this person was using magic as there was a strange glowing yellow outline in front of him.

Mavis blinked at the question. 'Outline?' She thought as she realized she had a way to talk to him. She lifted her hand up as her magic flow outwards and began using it to write magical script in midair. It was tedious and she had to write the sentence backwards for him to read.

"Can you see this?"

A few seconds later, Naruto spoke up, "yes, but make it bigger," as he needed to concentrate fairly hard to make out the words while his heart finally returned to normal beating rhythm.

"I am Mavis Vermillion," Mavis wrote as Naruto remained impassive. Was she expecting him to know who that was? Naruto wasn't even sure if Mavis was a boy's or girl's name either. If he had to guess, it sounded like a girl's name.

"I'm Naruto U… Never mind, why are you haunting my home?"

"This is my home, I lived and buried here," Mavis wrote as Naruto blinked. That tombstone could belong to Mavis. However, there were plenty of bones he found in the ruins so it wasn't a definite. The words also stated "buried", not "died" so that mean the person died elsewhere and brought here. That also mean this island wasn't as hidden as he had thought previously.

"So you're a ghost after all?"

"Yes, leave here or I will scare you to death!" Mavis wrote with a small corner grin. Naruto's eyes turned serious as he seemingly teleport right in front of Mavis.

"I didn't even see him move," Mavis muttered as her eyes widened at the inhuman speed. Mavis knew he didn't teleport as his attire was flustering from the action, but she never seen anyone who could move that fast. She stepped backward unconsciously as she remembered who he was.

"Z-zer…" Mavis stuttered, but couldn't say anything further as she winced. Her outstretched hand was grabbed by him around the wrist. His ominous magical overcoat was interfering directly with her own energy, distorting her form. It was very painful when that happened.

"Scare me to death? Are you sure you could do that? I noticed you evaded my attack twice so you know you could be hurt by me. I'm only afraid of ghost because I can't hit them, but now I know better. I'm not afraid anymore, I could hurt you badly, Mavis," Naruto threatened as he felt something within the confine of his grip. It was trying to pull free, but that wasn't going to happen.

"It hurts…" Mavis cried as tears trickling down her cheek and falling down to the earth from their airborne position. Naruto saw stream of glowing glitters instead as he sweat-dropped. It was eerily beautiful for some reason.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asked, letting the person's hand go. He didn't really use any strength at all so it wouldn't have hurt that much. The apparition nodded as Naruto blinked. He finally realized it was too small for an adult size so it must be a child.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized as he floated back to give the child some needed space. Mavis checked her wrist and felt the pain went away. She sniffed and cleared her tears. She shouldn't have cried, but it really hurt. She hadn't felt pain in a long time and didn't expect it. It was scary.

Naruto tried to make out what the child was doing before coughing. "Alright, we got off to a bad start. How old are you, Mavis?"

"It's rude to ask a lady for her age," Mavis wrote.

"A lady huh? Right," Naruto deadpanned as he turned around and flew back to his home.

"Why did you…" Mavis began to write, but that was in vain. He wasn't even looking. "Wait!" Mavis called out, but he couldn't hear her either. She became frustrated and flew after him, but he was much faster than her.

Naruto returned to his stoned home and sat down the rock carved bench outside. He saw the inscription on the ground again before rolling his eyes.

"Can you make me some fairies?" It was still there.

'Fairies… she's just a kid,' Naruto thought.

Mavis finally caught up to him and landed in front of the bench. She was about to write something in the air, but Naruto spoke up before she could as he felt her presence in the vicinity, or at least he hoped it was her. He didn't really want to know there was another ghost on the island. One was enough.

"Don't bother; I can't see it at the moment," Naruto revealed. Mavis speculated that whatever ability allowed him to see her was now inactive. She began writing on the dirt instead. Naruto had a glance at what she wrote.

"Make Fairy! Fairy!" The words formed on the ground. Naruto had a blank expression on before he closed his eyes and started snoozing.

"Naruto, don't ignore me!" Mavis shouted at the blond, but he couldn't hear her. She then walked back and forth, kicking some pebbles over. Naruto opened one of his eyes after feeling something bouncing against his body one after another. They were rather annoying as he saw a few floating unaided in midair.

"If you keep doing that, I will not make you any fairy," Naruto said dryly as the pebbles fell immediately back to the ground. He formed a smile and closed his eyes again. However, he felt something pulling against his attire. Two something. Small hands.

"I'm sorry, please make me some fairy," Mavis sobbed. A few hours went by before he opened his eyes again and yawned. There was that same word written everywhere on the ground. It was also carved into the stone wall. He scratched his cheek before looking at his finger. They were covered in mud or dirt. He checked his face on a nearby pond and saw the same damn word in the reflection. It was backward this time so he could read it the right way.

"MAVIS!" Naruto roared, but the girl was nowhere nearby as he couldn't feel her presence.

"No one prank me!" Naruto shouted before cleaning his face with the water and thinking of payback. He sighed afterward. 'How do I prank a ghost?'

**XxXxX**

"Alright, calm down. What do fairy looks like?" Naruto asked, holding a piece of rock in his hand. He was readied to carve it. It had been a few days since then, and he couldn't ignore her forever. He knew that the tombstone belongs to her now as she explained it. Maybe she lied, but he decided to trust her. She wanted fairies as offering instead of the usual stuff since ghost do not eat. Naruto didn't really comply because of that… not really. He just got very annoyed at Mavis for painting the same word all over his home.

"I don't know either," Mavis caused the sand to form with her magic as Naruto read them. It was much faster and easier than using the old methods.

"I think they just kids with all kind of wings," Naruto said from what he knew of fairies. It seemed to be right. The sand tilted a little, but no words were formed. She wasn't really sure. After a while, she queried.

"Don't they have tail?"

"Eh? I don't think so," Naruto answered.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just guess," Naruto answered.

"Then they might have tail!"

"Alright, Mavis, let me make one and see where to go from there," Naruto said as he began carving. He formed a likeness of child Sakura in an attire made of knitted feathers. He also added angel wings on her back for a complete set. Once Naruto finished carving, he had a look at it in the palm of his hand. It was quite a masterpiece. He showed it to Mavis, or at least where Mavis would be. Otherwise, he was just showing it to an empty space.

"Fairy!" Mavis called as she grabbed the figurine as her eyes sparkled. Naruto only saw the statue floating around in a random path as he scratched his cheek a little. Mavis was probably dancing around with it childishly. Naruto wondered what kind of personality he would imprint on it. He still could only put a simple static one.

"Alright, give it back. I need to make it alive," Naruto said as the figurine floated towards him. Naruto held it in his hand and started breathing life into it. Green mist wrapped around before entering the statue as his hands glowed. He knew what personality he would give it. Childish, but loveable. Colors replaced the grayness surface as mini Sakura blinked for the first time. She tilted her back and looked up at her creator as a smile formed on her face. She spread her wings out and flapped, creating an uplift force. The newborn fairy flew upwards, trailing feather-like glitter behind.

Mavis watched Sakura in awe. The newly created fairy flew around the area before heading off elsewhere, causing Mavis chased after it.

"So, is that what you want?" Naruto asked and looked at the sand for a reply, but noticed quickly Mavis had run off since the feeling had vanished. It seemed like a success. Naruto nodded and began converting all of Kunoichi he knew into fairies version. He would give them different types of wings and matching attires.

**XxXxX**

"Hot!"

"It should be winter now, but why…"

"I think I'm gonna melt! I'm going to turn into ice cream, and Happy is going to eat me," Lucy said as she continued to sweat under the burning sun. Everyone was feeling the same. The boat sailed slowly across the water toward their latest S-exam location. After more groaning by the rest due to the overbearing heat, the island finally came in sight.

"So we're here!?"

"What a shape!"

"Is that Tenrou Island?"

"It said that fairies used to live on this island," Makarov Dreyar said as he stood on the railing near the ship mast. The short man was the third master of Fairy Tail. It had been a while since he been here.

"What is that?" Gray asked, noticing countless of small creatures flying in an ununiformed circular path around the massive tree. Everyone narrowed their eyes a little to make them out. They looked quite strange, and they were trailing something shiny behind them. It was even more so in the sunlight due to their reflective nature.

"It's beautiful," Lucy said with amazement as Makarov frowned. He wasn't sure what they were as he never seen them before. Wendy noticed one of them landed on the ship's railing close to her. She moved closer to it, and found it was a boy with fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He wore a brown overcoat with straps.

"Umm, can I help you?" Wendy asked as everyone noticed the humanoid being as well. The boy looked at them with his pale-green eyes with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows.

"What is this thing? It's a really small boy!" Natsu pointed out the obvious. The fire dragon had recovered from the transportation sickness as the ship was not moving at the moment. Everyone grouped around to see the miniature human.

"I was given the name Gaara. I am one of the Nine. You must show me your Mark before I let you through," Gaara requested.

"Mark?"

"Yes, only those with the Mark may enter this island so show me it, you have 10 seconds to do so," Gaara asserted, pointing his finger at them. Makarov frowned. He didn't know what this mark was.

"9," Gaara said.

"He's counting down! Master, do you know what mark he's talking about?"

"I don't know, Lucy," Makarov replied with a thoughtful expression. The S-Class candidate asked each other for what that mark was, but no one really had a clue.

"Can you elaborate, Gaara-kun?" Wendy asked, looking at him. Gaara simply shook his head.

"7. I don't know what it looked like, but I will know it when it shown to me. 5," Gaara said, continuing counting down.

"What?! If you don't know what it looked like then how can we show it to you?! It could be anything," Gray said, creating thousands of random shape with his ice including his guild emblem and showed it to the Gaara. The miniature shinobi checked each one very quickly before shaking his head.

"3, it's not them," Gaara said as he didn't feel anything from them.

"2," Gaara continued.

"What happen when you finish counting?"

"I will force to attack you as you are trespassers," Gaara answered nonchalantly.

"1," Gaara added.

"WAHH! I don't want to die," Lucy protested.

"Why are you afraid? What could he possibly do to us?" Freed pointed out as Lucy stopped being an idiot.

"Oh, that's right," Lucy admitted.

"0," Gaara said as his eyes shifted. The boat rocked heavily by the now turbulent sea as everyone held onto something.

"Ommpf," Natsu wanted to barf from his motion sickness.

"What is that!?" The Fairy Tail members called out as several pillars of sands rose up from island's shore. They moved forwards quickly and swirling around the boat. Everyone jaw's slackened at the numerous sand tendrils that were entrapping their ship.

"Everyone hang on!" Makarov called out. He wondered what happened to the three he sent ahead, but something else needed his undivided attention right now.

"**Sand Binding Prison**," Gaara pronounced as he formed wings made of sands and flew up from the railing. As the boy commanded, the sands spiraled itself into a sphere and lifting into the air. Seconds later, it collapsed, crushing whatever was inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Erza, Gildartz and Mirajane are already on the island as they actually went ahead before the group from what I could remember. Did they? I will have to check on that. The Nine are modeled after the real Jinchuriki with real powers since their creator do have all the Bijuu's chakra after all.


	5. Shukaku

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **The Nine's appearance in in their loli/shota form because it's a fairy thing. You know… kids with wings. Just think Mavis. Ahem, moving on, the Nine's powers are mostly based on the Bijuu's chakra that existed within Naruto. And as such, Shusaku's power is Magnet Release, which affected sands mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Shukaku**

Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, was an extremely short, elderly man. As a member of the renowned Wizard Saints, he was revered as one of the strongest mages Earthland had to offer. His signature powers included Titan Magic; a particular caster-type branch of magic had allowed him to enlarge his body into gigantic proportion, gaining incredible strength and durability.

Thus, it was shocking to a certain red-haired miniature boy – designated Gaara of the Sand – when one of his infamous techniques, the sand binding prison, was overcame so effortlessly. However, it wasn't a complete loss as he did manage to transform the intruder's ship into uncountable driftwoods and splinters. Gaara'd half-expected to severely injure the passengers onboard in that technique and not something like one of the trespassers transforming into a colossal being with enough brute strength to overwhelm the nature of the imprisonment technique.

A frown formed on his face. He'd trained tiredly the moment he was given life several months ago along with the rest of the Nines; the guardians and protectors of their home. Modeled after godlike powers from beyond this world, each of the Nines was unique in their ability and prowess. He was the last to open his eyes among them. having the lowest energy reserve in comparison to his 'siblings', he had to fine-tuned the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics for efficiency. It was all to conserve his energy and stamina. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated the intruders' power and unseen capability as sands erupted outward from the spherical prison.

"GARH!" Makarov roared in anger while his arms stretched fully, cutting through prison's wall with sheer strength and determination. Fury boiled within those veiny bulging muscles. That assault had intended to murder his children in the most gruesome manner, and no father would stand by and watched something like that happened. His darkened eyes focused on the small flying target while the ship's remains along with guild members fell toward the sea.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called out. A blue colored bird/cat hybrid quickly grabbed hold of the pink haired dragon slayer, who in turn, grabbed hold the blond-haired girl in revealing two-piece bikini by the ankle.

"Ugh! So heavy!" Happy announced with a grunt. Stress showed on his feline face while his angelic wings flapped vigorously to produce enough uplift force for his current load. "Lucy's heavy!" He stated innocently. A shocked face appeared on the big breasted blond-haired girl when Natsu agreed.

Carla, another of his own race – the Exceed – managed to grab hold of the long blue-haired child before she could reach the ocean.

"Carla!" Wendy thanked with a bright smile.

"You should know how to swim, Wendy," Carla responded, holding the young Sky Dragon up in air by the waist. Wendy nodded.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**" The ice-mage, Gray Fullbuster, called out and frozen the sea below him. It formed an icy bridge all the way to the shoreline within seconds. He landed perfectly the frozen sea with some of his fellow members. Juvia Lockser's eyes were made of heart-shape as she leered at the naked object of her affection every now and then when she landed. Wendy was dropped gently while Lucy went face first against the hard ice as Natsu'd dropped her from a few feet up. The pink-haired boy then joined the rest of his comrades side by side.

"CAN'T YOU LET ME DOWN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?" Lucy shouted angrily, but noticed everyone around her had a grim expression on. There was enough brain in her to realize that this was no time to be scolding Natsu for his shortcoming. Lucy pulled herself up and saw the enraged third master of Fairy Tail from his shadow while sands rode the air as if it had a mind of its own.

"Master…" She muttered lowly before joining the rest of the Guild's members against their only opponent. A child if one could believe it.

"I've underestimated you," Gaara admitted, looking down at the group from his airborne position. His hardened cold eyes analyzed each of his opponents in depth. He wasn't sure what kind of magic they used, but from their faces, they were very confidence.

"But I won't make the same mistake again." The moment Gaara finished his sentence, his aura spiked and the immediate air became dense and heavy with murderous intention. A potent dose of energy erupted from his tiny body and slammed itself into the group below with all its might. The receivers grunted as their legs weakened under the intense pressure that they had never felt before. Sweats filled their forehead and side as they panted heavily.

"What was that!?" Gray called out, mustering his strength and straightening his posture. He saw vivid flashes of his death in that instant. His fear was replaced by panic when he realized some of his friends were knocked out by the mental assault. Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy along with Carla and Happy was unconscious on the icy ground. Juvia, Cana, Evergreen, Bickslow and Mest were having a hard time staying awake from their fanatical headshake. Gajeel seemed to be the least affected along with his exceed companion, Pantherlily.

Likewise, Makarov had flashes of his death before the corpses of his children. It was his greatest fear, but he knew immediately that was an illusion of sort. He gritted his teeth and saw the pale blue-green eyes looking back him unflinchingly. It was the cold dead eyes of a killer; entirely determined to make that nightmare real. Makarov would not allow something like that to pass if there a single breath still existed within him.

"**Sand Hammer!**" As commanded, a gigantic solid earth hammer was instantly formed from the incalculable floating granites directly above the grounded mages. Its intention was clear as it began to descent slowly at first.

"He can make thing out of pure sands? Some form of Earth Magic? It's like you can make things out of Ice, Gray," Bickslow pointed out with a maniacal laughter. They couldn't just evade it since some of their members were unconscious.

Gray hammered his fist hand into an opened one. "**Ice Make: Dome!**" A semi spherical dome formed above him. The ground he stood upon shook heavily from the impact, but the force behind the hammer strike was not strong enough to break through erected ice barrier. Gaara gave that a brief glance before raising one of his hands. The hammer was uplifted before slamming into the barrier with much greater speed, hence force. Its impact against the magical construct was far more devastating than the first attempt. Numerous cracks could be seen throughout the dome as Gray tried to mend it.

"Defending won't go anywhere," Gajeel said and sucking in air.

However, before the hammer could make another attempt, a colossal fist was imprinted to its side, sending it flying passed its creator. Seeing that, Gaara quickly paid attention to the most obvious threat as the earth-made mallet erupted into many tendrils behind him, launching itself forward again. They surrounded their attacker at their master's command.

"**Sand Binding Coffin!**" Gaara pronounced with one hand outstretched at the Titan and collapsed into a fist. Following the gesture, the sands swarmed and captured Makarov in a tight grip, but the granted immerse strength from Titan Magic had allowed Makarov some movements even after being held in place.

Gaara noticed it was not strong enough and upped the technique. "**Sand Waterfall Funeral**," Gaara announced, slapping his hands together. Makarov screamed in pain as the red-haired boy tried to implode the sand and end whatever was inside. The elderly master of Fairy Tail felt like he was being sandwiched by two enormous mountains.

"Master!" The still conscious guild members called out and tried to attack the flying fairy with their respective powers. Elemental beams with Dragon's roars were spammed in mass while Gaara forced to evade it or deflect those that he could not with his protective sand shield. With a swing of his tiny hand while still trying hold onto the other technique, a torrent of sands flew downwards along a curve path into the assaulting group. They attempt to avoid the attack, but the spiraling dusty storm branched into smaller version of them and slammed into each one quite brutally.

"GARH!" Natsu blocked one that was attempted to inflict damage upon his unconscious friends after he successfully evaded his own one. "Bastard!" The flame-dragon ignited his fist and crashed against another incoming assault, but it swarmed around his outstretched limb like locus before reforming shape and pummeled him into the floor with enough force to break the ice with the boy's back.

"You lots, get out of here!" Makarov roared and broke out of the binding with sheered enraged strength. He then attempted to knock the red-haired boy out with a powerful punch, but his fist missed completely. Against a small fast moving target, enlarged limbs of a Titan were completely useless. However, doing so had allowed the grounded fighters some breathing space and re-organized.

After the evasion, Gaara retaliated without pause via a construct in the form of a mountain size pillar. As it collided against Makarov's fist and generating a shockwave, the construct exploded, showering the area with large boulders with more than a few managed to damage the icy bridge. Gaara clapped his hand together and concentrated as replacement sands rose up from the shores, spiraling like a rotating ominous spear at the enormous elderly master.

Makarov blasted them away with his bare fists. He realized it was a mistake as blood trailing down his arms. Some of hardened tips managed to pierce his skin. He then clenched his fist as muscles bulged underneath when several more tendrils came forward. Magic wrapped around his arms before a barrage of fists was launched with reckless abandonment, blasting them away with fierce viciousness. The high speed gust of winds generated from the effort managed to slap Gaara around in the air.

Annoyed, the red-haired boy's power erupted. Tornados of sands materialized around the coastal area and sprayed out countless flying discs-like objects. Makarov's magic spiked in response. A surge of destructive golden energy came forth from his body with a roar. The light magic collided against the incoming Sand Shuriken, exploding spectacular like an uncontrolled dusty fireworks.

"The master's going all out. We need to get out of here," Gray advised as sandstorm intensified. Natsu nodded in agreement. Although he wanted to fight the strange creature, Lucy and Happy's wellbeing was his top priority. The fire-dragon grabbed them both and ran along the shore with the rest of his friends while Mest teleported to the island with Wendy and Carla. Gaara noticed they were trying to reach for the island and tried to stop them as it was his duty, but light beams came forth of Makarov's eyes prevented the fairy to do so.

"I won't let you hurt my children," Makarov declared with a dark face.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the man and sent about a dozen of giant fists at Makarov then multitudes of blades the group below in order to stop them. The latter attacks were intercepted with metal like poles from a certain Iron Dragon, causing Gaara to frown. Gaara did not have enough time to follow up when a palm-slap landed squarely upon his body. The force was strong enough to blast the mini humanoid into the shoreline even with the sand shielding.

Getting up and coughing out blood, Gaara floated back to the sky again. The force behind that attack was immense and a few more like that would be dangerous. Makarov pressed his advantage while Gaara evaded them with some efforts with his somewhat battered body. He also noticed his speed had dropped considerably.

"My task… I couldn't stop them…" Gaara muttered when the group managed to make it to the shore while he was fighting against the Titan. His task was to prevent any trespasser from entering the island and he failed. He evaded another strike narrowly. The generated wind from the missed blow still flung him away.

Gaara stared at the gigantic opponent before him while spiraling around the air uncontrollably. He should have go all out, but felt he might remodel the island in the process. "I…" Decisively, Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sands around the area came together and encasing his body in a dense sphere. It grew into enormous proportion with each subsequent layer, and once it big enough, limbs began to sprout along with an inhuman head. Black patterns spread over its body as it roared with great fury: "… **will not fail!**"

The booming voice shook the ground and disturbed the sea while striking fear into those that heard it.

Makarov was stunned. How could a small winged creature become something like a demon out of the Book of Zeref. "Is this an Etherious?" Makarov questioned while the monstrous beast clenched its palm to check something. There was no other natural creature like this in recorded history so Zeref must have created it. Rage filled the third Master of Fairy Tail when he realized a demon had defiled their guild's holy ground.

Thankfully, with a much bigger target now, Makarov was able to land an effective punch against the side of the still distracted beast, or so he thought. The elderly master felt very little reaction from the successful blow. He realized the fine granular material that made the outer shell of the creature had absorbed and distributed the power behind his punch so it would not inflict as much damage. Makarov attempted to pull his hand out, but it was much slower than he'd like. It felt as if his limb had lodged itself deep in something akin to quicksand. The pitch black eyes with black four-pointed star pupils focused on him before he was sent to the side by a powerful right.

Before Makarov could fly anywhere, his leg was wrapped by the only tail of the creature. It was an impressive feat to lift a Titan upside down in the air. 'What strength!' Makarov thought from the lack of any strained expression on the creature's face. The elderly master couldn't think of anything further when he gasped in shock and pain. Saliva managed to escape his lips when the demon landed a punch directly into his solar plexus without restrain. The powerful blow exceeded anything Makarov could dish out physically. The offending arm actually cracked under the blow, showing that it used excessive amount of strength to the point of damaging itself from the reaction force. If it was human, its wrist would have shattered in fragments. Unfortunately for Makarov, it was not as the arm was retreated and ready for another pounding as fissure along the arm resealed up and vanishing completely right before his eyes.

Makarov knew that several more strikes like that would be fatal. He readied himself for the next blow that would come soon while thinking up of way to retaliate. However, the creature hesitated when its demonic eyes noticed something on Makarov's center chest. Taking what he could get, the master of Fairy Tail's hands glowed bright golden as a magical circle materialized in the sky.

"**Fairy Law,**" Makarov announced as the entire engulfed in bright light.

Meanwhile, on the bare rocky bay to the opposite shore, where no trees were present, was another intense battle. Erza Scarlet, also known as the Titania, was having a difficult time against her very small opponent.

These strange winged creatures they encountered were incredibly faster and unlike the one they encountered when arriving here. Gildart was sent off somewhere by strange water that acted like a portal while the remaining two assaulted them. She'd thought of them as Fairy initially, but they weren't what a Fairy should be. Erza didn't want to fight the creature as she thought it was some kind of mistake, but she couldn't escape this strange barrier made of chains.

Erza quickly adorned her Flight Armor, increasing her speed dramatically in order to avoid a tiny fist that slammed itself into the spot she was previously. The ground was uplifted by the impact before a crater was formed. She leered to the side and noticed Mira Strauss was having the same problem with her opponent as small yellow flashes were all over the place.

Mirajane tried to capture the speedster once, but it seemingly teleported right out of her hand. She was pummeled toward the ground when a fist smashed against her face side. It was powerful, and before she could impact against the hard earth, a yellow flash appeared below. The tiny creature kicked her upward then side to side multiple times before she managed to regain her bearing and avoided another follow up. She landed on the ground before shrieking in pain as something spherical drilling into her back. It was excruciating, but she didn't lose her consciousness until a powerful blow smashed against the back of her neck, jolting her brain. Her transformation was lost as she collapsed forward.

"MIRA!" Erza shouted, dashing toward her friend and rival for assistance, but a flying chain attempted to intercept her from the side. Erza quickly adorned Black Wing Armor to boost her offensive power before it reached her. Summoning a dual black blade in both hands, she attempted to slash through the chain once more with a cross slash. The impact forced the chain attack back as her brown eyes noted a crack appeared in the construct. Before she could try again, a blur slammed into her as she held up her blades for defense. She was unable to hold her ground from power behind the punch.

For something so small, it was incredibly strong.

A child with fiery red hair was grinning as Erza looked down at her weapon. The wings composed entirely of miniature knitted chain lock flapped, allowing it to move back before dozens of more erupted out from them. The metal-like constructs grew in size as it spread out and surrounded Erza in all direction. She was caught like some kind of animal. Many also impaled into the ground, wrapping around itself and forming a thick support column. Erza tried to break free, but it flipped her in the air before she could. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before it slammed her back into the ground with full force. It repeated smashing its prey into solid ground a several times before she was too injured to move. A few chains with arrow tips emerged from her bondage and embedded itself into the ground, locking her in place.

Back to the coastal battle, Makarov returned back to his normal short size after casting one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. He was exhausted from the battle as his children helped him up. Some were still unconscious, but they were safe for now.

"Get over here, Natsu!" Gray called out, but the pink-haired boy noticed the sand spiraling around the beach had not subsided. The Fire Dragon Slayer's face became serious as he focused on a small spherical object in the air. More sands gathered around the core and it began taking shape once more. Its head regenerated first as pitch-black eyes stared directly at the group from above.

"I-impossible," Makarov stuttered with visible fear. Fairy Law could potentially defeat a Wizard Saints in a single blow, but against their current opponent, it appeared to be ineffective. It seemed like any physical damage the demon sustained in battle will be negated if giving enough time. Luckily, it was still trying to reform its body from the recent attack.

"Master, what should we do?"

"Umm… let's make a run for it," Makarov replied weakly as he had no clue how to beat something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I wondered where Naruto and Mavis is at the moment. Surely, they would notice the light work or the earthquake around their island. I also wondered who Gildart is fighting. See you next chapter!


	6. Prototype

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I can't seem to figure out how to make this story any faster than it is. I want to write about cute interaction as well as epic power clashes that don't depend on the power of friendship. What's that?

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Prototype**

Sweat pooled around his brow while veins originated from his temple seemed like they could pop any second now. He stared down at the stone rectangular slab with multiple occupied caved out squares with intense concentration never before seen in another world. His brain was on overdrive, frying itself when trying to figure out the next logical move that could turn lead him to victory against a seemingly unbeatable opponent. The killer gaze from the dark blue eyes was enough for the living pieces on the taxingly handcrafted board to sweat profusely. The staff-like weapon gripped tightly in their tiny hands while leering at the opposition across the miniature battlefield.

"It's your turn," illustrated by sand when they merged together, forming the needed text. Naruto gave the sandbox one brief glance and cleared his throat as his anxiety intensified. His finger pointed at one of his pieces with visible shakiness.

"You, move up two spaces… no, only one…" Naruto said unsurely before giving a headshake and scuffed his brown-blond hair in frustration. "No, wait! You stay there. Ummm… this one should move up two spaces and attack…?" he gave a questioning order as the pieces all raised an eyebrow. The expression was only noticeable from the other side. Their leader was more indecisive than ever. While Naruto was debating with what his opening move should be, Mavis waited patiently for the first move of a new game to begin.

It was an interesting game that she'd learnt from Naruto a while back. It was called Shogi, but with fairies taking the role of the pieces from King to Rooks along with completely matching attire, it was now known as Fairy Shogi. The term was obviously coined by certain blond-haired girl without any objection.

Many minutes went by before one of the pieces was ordered to move ahead through a confidence tone of voice, ending his turn and begun the game. Mavis didn't take more than a few seconds to calculate the path to victory and gave her command through the usage of magical text. Mavis giggled at the most feared mage in the world, ruffling his head in agitation thinking of the next logical move would be even though it was not necessary this early into the game.

Soon enough, she returned her attention back upon the board and at her lineup. Her troops were also sweat profusely, but for another reason. The feeling that radiated from behind them was even more dreadful than what was emanating in front. They could not see Mavis, but they knew she was there from the little jab and playful fidgeting she gave. The obsessive emerald eyes of their leader were examining them and their unique tails that the opposition forces did not have. The argument about whether fairy had a tail or not was never actually settled between the two blonds as it was a sensitive matter.

Naruto had no clue which piece he should advance since for the last dozens game they played, no matter what he did, he always lost in the end. He wanted to win, but it seemed impossible to beat Mavis even though she should be around beginner level, considering the amount of time since she first learnt how to play. In contrast, he had great amount of experience, but nowhere near his master and friend.

"Tell me what to do, Shikamaru!" Naruto requested the said master. The figure on the board raised a brow with much noted confusion. It remained completely silent, however. "I thought that would still work," Naruto mumbled as he remembered all the pieces had complex emotions and individual thoughts like the Nine. However, with those personalized traits, they quickly evolved to have preferences and became more humanlike. Unfortunately, unrestricted freedom led to self-interest, which in turn, led to open warfare across the island as some formed their own social circles via their natural leadership trait. A lot of "death" occurred soon after, followed by endless whining by a certain childish girl that the fairies were not getting along with each other.

"Ahhhh! Why can't you tell me what –

**_BRRRRMMMMM! ROAAAHHHH!_**

"What the…?" Naruto called out, noticing the ground beneath his feet rumbled a little before developing into an intense earthquake. His eyes snapped to the opened window to the side and toward the shoreline in the distance where the quake seemed to originate from. Naruto could make out pillar of sands swirling above in the sky in mass. The dense foliage nurtured by one of the Nine had obscured most of the view closer to the earth from his position, however.

Letting out a slightly annoyed breath, the blond shook his head. "Gaara must be training again," Naruto theorized as it happened quite often.

"Is he really? That was very strong this time." Mavis skeptically watched the sandstorm brewing before returning her attention back to the board game as Naruto finally made another move after a shrug. The blond was disinterested in whatever the Nine did as long as they did not destroy the island in the process.

Mavis sighed and gave some thoughts before ordering one of her pieces into the next position. Another long pause came from Naruto as he had a deep dark expression on. He was calculating his next step. The pieces waited silently, but half of them seemed more relaxed than usual. Before Naruto could give his verbal command, brilliant light bathed the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the blinding flash. Naruto blinked several times, reacquiring his vision quickly. A tick mark appeared as it wasn't the first time he'd seen such magic.

"MAVIS!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto shouted with irritation, staring at the sandbox and waiting for a response that supposed to appear. It took him at least a minute to realize that his opponent was no longer in the room from lack of ghostly presence. "Eh!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**XxXxX**

In the last hour, on another part of the island further away from the cozy home of their creator, three small figures hovered across the high grass and through the tower trees that was recently grown in haste in order to replace the destroyed ones. Each of their wings was of different designs, but worked in similar fashion.

"Ummm… I know how to get back there so you don't need to escort me," pointed out the one with a pair of jagged wings made of ice. The frozen construct consciously shredding icy flakes that thaw before it could reach the dirt below. The long silky black hair child looked to a side with large, dark-brown eyes.

"No, there are bad people around here that want to hurt you, Haku-chan," replied the one with wings entirely made of small reddish circular rings that interlocked into each other. A few of them break off and descended toward the ground in a swirling path, but those that were broken were quickly replaced with many more. Her fiery red hair was swaying by a headshake before she pulled the smallest of her siblings into a strong and lovingly hugs against the receiver's wishes.

'What bad people are you talking about, Kushina?' The final and last fairy thought as his almost transparent wings made of air swirled into each other, trapping a few dusts and leaves in the raging air current. Several other fairies slowed down to smile at the important trio before continue on the way to wherever they were going. Everyone was busy caring in certain part of the island as they were programmed to do so after the conflict. The remnants of the Kages – with the freedom intact – were still around, but they had lost much of their status in the following aftermath and punishment.

"Omphf… can't…bre…"

"Kushina, please let Haku-kun go before he passed out due asphyxiation," the blond fairy ordered quite sternly.

"Ah… Sorr… MINATO! Haku-chan is a girl, stop calling her him!" Kushina snapped at her twin brother as Haku tried to break out the strong arm lock. She succeeded with some difficult even though the grip around her had loosened greatly.

"Haku-kun is a boy! Listen to your big sister!" Kushina declared adamantly, jabbing Minato's chest and invading his personal space. Even though she appeared to look like a child, it did not make her gaze any less menacing.

"Just saying that doesn't make it any truer. I'm the first born, imouto (little sister)," Minato defended weakly while looking away. He was the first to awake while his twin sister was still snoozing by his side. From that alone, it had made him the oldest of the Nine since they were all created to be around the same age.

"What did you say, little brother?" Kushina asked, pulling him to her face by using his collar with a single powerful grip. Fiery chains emerged from the offending hand, wrapping around Minato like a venomous snake and stopping all his future struggles. Her other fist was in air to his side and ready to pound him into the ground below.

'I'm just speaking the truth,' Minato thought and pondered if he should use his unique ability to teleport out. Fortunately, he did a reasonable thing and did not protest since he couldn't escape for long even with his ability. The island was small and the others were more or less inclined to obey Kushina than him.

"Please don't hurt Onii-sama," Haku begged in a soft and feminine tone. The angelic voice was enough to melt away Kushina's rage as always.

The red-haired girl used her fist hand and pointed at Haku to the side. "Tell me, little brother, does that sounds like a boy?" Kushina asked Minato, who was still a captive in an unbreakable prison.

"Naruto said Haku-kun is a boy so Haku-kun is a boy," Minato deadpanned. He then reminded Kushina about who their third youngest sibling was modeled after who from what Naruto had told them. The original had stated that he was a boy in their creator's memory so there was no reason to debate about Haku's gender.

"I don't care what Sochi told us! We are not our predecessors! Haku is a girl until she showed it otherwise," Kushina snorted quite loudly while flaring her aura. It was enough for a certain concert nearby to stop. Many of the audience – forced against their will – blessed her for the moment of peace.

'That's true, but we're more or less them since that was what Naruto had in mind when he created us in their image. And even you said that we are not, you keep calling Naruto Sochi like his mother does. You are contradicting yourself, Kushina,' Minato thought with a drop of sweat. "There's no way that's possible. Haku-kun can't take off his clothes like we can."

"What was that?" Kushina barked, spatting a bit into his face.

"Onee-sama! Please let Onii-sama go. Naruto-sama will fix that problem once he had time, but I don't think it matters since I will always be your younger sibling whether I'm a boy or a girl," Haku assured sweetly.

"Yeah, you don't want _her_ to see us fight," Minato added. With a huff, Kushina's expression softened as the chains faded away, allowing Minato to stretch his limbs freely again.

"That's so cute, I'm s–

"Yo, yo, yo. What's with all the noise?" A heavy tanned child with white shaggy hairstyle asked/rapped as his concert was disrupted. "You just disrupt a grea–

"Shut the hell up! You're the one who disrupting something here!" Kushina shouted furiously, sending the new comer flying with a powerful hook punch toward the ground. It quickly followed up by a few successive ones. Minato didn't feel like stopping the beat down that the **_Eighth_** was getting since he probably deserved it.

"Sister's so violent," the Eighth rapped/sobbed lowly as he laid face down on the dirt ground all battered and bruised. Pool of black liquid located beneath him became larger as it was constantly supplied by teary eyes. Oddly enough, the ink didn't seem to seep into his clothing.

"I'm feeling much better now," Kushina said after venting her fury. She puffed her chest up before rejoining Haku and Minato in the air once more. The two didn't bother to check up on Kushina's latest victim since he would heal from his injury soon as all the Nine could. "What? It's all for the peace and quiet of the island."

"Right, can we finish this and return to our own territory? This area belongs to him and you just beat him up. We're not allowed to invade each other's domains, remember?" Minato said, hinting the rules they must followed to prevent conflicts.

"Tsk… Let's get the rocky shore in record time," Kushina pulled Haku's hand and flew ahead, blasting leaves and grass away with a trailing gust of wind. An invisible force tugged Minato once Kushina was far enough from him. The unseen string reminded the blond fairy that they were both **_Ninth_** – the Ying and Yang of Kyuubi – and should stick together.

"Please, Onee-sama, I don't think it's necessary," Haku protested while being dragged along the air forcibly. "We are the strongest on the island, barring Naruto-sama and Mavis-sama so I don't need an escort."

"But I want to and don't ever argue with your eldest sister!" Kushina replied/scolded as Haku sighed dejectedly. She decided to just go with it as there was no point of arguing.

**XxXxX**

"What is this? Are these fairies?" The strongest female of the most renounced guild in Fiore asked her two companions. They'd arrived here on a small boat detached from their ship a while back in order to prepare for the upcoming exam. When they saw the island coming in the view, the three S-Class mages of Fairy Tail didn't really know what to think of the numerous small creatures circling around the island from the distant. But now, they were standing on the rocky shore of the holy ground of their guild, they could see these winged creatures in more in-depth details.

"It had been a while since I've been here, but I would definitely remember these things," said Gildarts Clive as he narrowed his black eyes at the one that'd landed on his palm. If the female creature was a real living person, she would be around twelve years of age max. They all were.

"Hey! It smiled at me," Gildarts called out.

"They seemed to be harmless," Mirajane Strauss commented as a few landed on her hands and shoulders. One or two was tugging her white long hair, but not strong enough for her to feel any discomfort. The interesting thing from what she could tell that none of the creatures had the same attire and appearance as the next one. They didn't do anything than poking her with their small hands and tiny fingers while a smile was on their face. It was as if they were a child was seeing something new for the first time. Lifting the one that was crouching in the palm of her hand closer to her eyes, she spoke directly to it. "Do you speak at all?"

The fairy with wings knitted by very fine strings didn't answer the Takeover mage of Fairy Tail. Instead, it gave a more heartwarming smile, giving off the feeling that it understood her question. Mirajane blinked as the small girl flapped her wings and lifted off along with the rest of her friends. They all flew in one direction toward the forest like a school of fishes.

"Well, that was strange," Gildarts remarked, glancing at his two comrades. They were still staring into the nearby forest with a hint of interest. "Alright, we can find them later after the job. The other will be here soon so let's hurry."

"You're right. We have more important task," Erza agreed. "Fairy or not, we will find out soon and with the rest as well."

Before Titania could turn around and joined Gildarts in setting up the galleries for the rest of the candidates, several fairies emerged from beyond the woods. "They're coming back… it is only three this time," Mirajane pointed out.

"No trees grows here, why do you choose this place as your domain?" The golden-haired fairy asked. He didn't make much of the intruders as it wasn't his territory to govern. However, in doing so, he had solidly answered Mirajane's question of whether they could talk or not.

"My domain was sandy beach, but I thought it was better for Gaara due to his ability so I gave it to him," Haku answered thoughtfully as Kushina hugged her.

"That's my imouto, always think of others first!" Kushina gave her approval and glared at Minato over Haku's shoulder.

"Heh," Minato averted his eyes from Kushina and toward the full grown humans.

"If you wanted trees to dress it up, I could always order that lazy girl to create a forest here," she told Haku. "She could do it within the hour!"

"No, I think it is fine this way, Onee-sama," Haku refused the offer. "I choose this location because I only wanted to see the ocean."

"Are they siblings?" Mirajane questioned before approaching them. "Hello! I'm Mirajane Strauss, this is Erza Scarlet and Gildarts Clive. What are your names?"

"Haku, Third of the Nine," Haku answered politely. Kushina and Minato just stared at the long white-haired girl with curl at its end. "Ah, this is my eldest brother and sister, Minato and Kushina. They are also of the Nine."

Once the introduction was given, Haku's eyes sharpened with all seriousness. "You are not allowed to be here. Please return to sea and showed your mark before you enter. This is the rule of the island regarding outsiders. If failure to comply, I will remove you forcibly."

"Mark? What do you mean?" Erza asked as she joined Mirajane closer the three. Their wings was interesting and constantly shredding itself in the form of glitters. Gildarts pondered about what this mark was as well.

"Could it be the Guild Mark?" Gildarts mumbled to himself, scratching its location on his left pectoral consciously. "Well, there's no harm in showing it."

"They're already trespassed. You need to remove them first, Haku-kun," Minato advised, reminding Haku that they need to show their mark before entering the island. Haku nodded in agreement. The rules were very clear as the words from the creator resounded in his mind.

_"Alright, you all are the Nine. The fourth iteration so far, but I'm getting better at it so the fifth incarnation should be awesome and stronger. Ahem… anyway, your jobs… your only job is to protect the island from all those that want to harm it by any means necessary. All trespassers must be removed without exception," Naruto stated, pointing at the group of fairies that he'd taxingly poured tail-beasts power into them._

_"Question," one of them put their hands as high as he could after finish counting his siblings, causing a few to giggle along with a transparent girl in the room. They were so darn adorable in her opinion, but also quite powerful. Each was a high S-Class Mage from what she could tell through previous incarnation. They weren't always the same ones, but their powers were. "Why are we called Nine when there are ten of us here… Naruto-sama."_

_"Nine is just a name for Nine Bijuu, actually there are ten, but don't worry about that. As to why there are ten of you that's because Kyuubi's power is too great and it's linked directly to me. That's why Kaa-san… I mean Kushina-chan and Minato-chan is known together as the Ninth."_

"_Then shouldn't we be called the Ten?_"

_"Yeah, the Ten sounds better!"_

_"We have ten fingers and ten toes so I agreed. Let's change!"_

_"Ten beats nine, bigger number, better we are," one of the rapped, making a few rolled their eyes._

_"SHUT UP! I said we're Nine then we're Nine!" Naruto roared and forcing them all tensed up. Their eyes started to fill with water. "That's not going to work. I've seen plenty of that from her even if it's not clear!"_

_All ten childlike fairies followed the pointed finger and looked at the empty wall before turning back toward their creator with "huh?" expression. Mavis giggled as Naruto face-palmed._

_"Okay, first thing first, I need to adjust your sensory ability to feel her presence otherwise I looked like an idiot," Naruto reminded himself. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

_"You heard that," Mavis said before writing: "Nothing."_

_"Hmmm?" Naruto had skeptical look on his face when reading the text. The Nine couldn't see it as they weren't very well tuned to magic._

_"What about my Guild Members?" Mavis set up the next glowing magical text._

_"Umm… no," Naruto refused flatly. "I don't want people running around the island. Too much things could happen if they do."_

_"But they are m–_

_"No," Naruto said before the sentence could form completely._

_Mavis smirked as she knew she could get him to do whatever she wanted. "How about a game to decide this like usual?"_

_"Don't want to," Naruto refused as he never won before._

_"You can set one up or are you too afraid?"_

_"I'm not afraid of anything! I will show you, believed it!" Naruto declared haughtily. He then paused and mentally kicked himself. Hubris was a sin. "Alright, we'll play something simple that base on luck. How about a coin flip?"_

_Three successive losses latter, the most powerful mage and shinobi was sulking in the corner as Mavis pointed at the bunch of fairies after slapping herself a few times. It was to prevent herself from dwelling into her regular childish behavior when concerning fairies. "Listen up. My Guild Members are my family. You should not harm them under any circumstances."_

_(…) _

_After giving a string of pointers and rules she thought up on the spot. Mavis grinned prideful at the fairies as they all blinked. "When do you think Naruto-sama stop sulking?" one of them asked. The fairies all shrugged and wandered around the room as they got tired of standing still, waiting for their creator to return._

_"Wahh! I want a body," Mavis sulked next to Naruto in the same corner as gloomy atmosphere descended upon the two blonds. For the last hour; none of them heard and saw what she had said and wrote._

_"She cheated! It has to be! How? I was flipping the coin too…" Naruto muttered lowly, tapping the wall and trying to figure it out. _

_Eventually Naruto was able to set up the rules as best as he could pertaining about intruders and general behaviors around the island. Each of the Nine was all able to sense Mavis and could use the feeling as guide as her Guild Mark was special. It was not just a simple stamp as the ink created the link between the user and the island itself. Great Tenrou Tree bestowed divine protection to all those that carried the Mark, and they were the guardians of the island._

"I understand, Onii-sama," Haku said as droplets of liquid were extracted from the surrounding air. They quickly joined together, turning into a large blob and surged forward Erza and Mirajane. The two girls were stunned at magic they never seen before, but both were pushed out the way by Gildarts.

"GILDARTS!" Erza and Mirajane shouted as the torrent of water crashed into the unofficial SS-Class mage empowered fist. Crash magic erupted, shattering the liquid into bits effortlessly. However, the blobs of liquid still drenched Gildarts, resulting a strange the puddle from beneath him. It did not contain his reflection like it should. Before he could think more on it, he quickly fell into the puddle as if it was a doorway.

"He's really strong," Haku said after seeing the magic while the other two agreed. The Ice user flew into the puddle, creating a small slash afterward. Erza tried to jump into it as well, but nothing happened as she landed on solid ground. She stared down and only her reflection returned the gaze.

"There's two left. I think we should help Haku-kun out a bit," Minato suggested. "How about we use rock-paper-scissor to decide who gets who?"

"I'm taking the red one. Her hair is almost the same color as mine," Kushina announced, dismissing the suggestion.

"We need to find Gildarts," Erza told Mirajane, who nodded. However, multitude of chains stretched around the vicinity, forming a barrier and preventing anyone from leaving. Erza was then impacted by something like a whip, sending her to the side.

"ERZA!" Mirajane tried to help her friend and rival, but a yellow flashed was noted at the corner of her eyes. She didn't know what happened then as she lay still inside a web-like crater. Sharp pain was shooting across her face while she was staring up at her attacker.

"I think we might need to repair this area after this," Minato said through his telepathic link with his twin.

Gildarts gasped as he emerged out from the ocean floor. He was quite disorientated from the transition and spat out some sea water that managed to invade his orifice. His eyes scanned the surrounding immediately and noticed Tenrou Island was in the distant.

"Teleportation?" He blinked as a small winged creature float overhead unnoticed. He heard a loud boom from the island and saw sand swirling around in the air and attacking the only ship nearby. "What the hell is that?"

"It is what happened to all intruders," Haku answered, making himself known. "That's Gaara's Sands. He's my youngest brother."

"Intruders? So the Guild Mark didn't work?" Gildarts jumped up, clearing the water and palm slammed the sea as ice enveloped it to produce a platform for him to stand. He didn't know that Gray didn't really actually show his mark, but rather create one with his ice instead. None of the Fairy Tail's members knew that the mark were linked to Tenrou Island and assumed it was simply just a standard Guild Mark.

"What is this Mark!?" Gildart demanded with expressed fury.

"I'm sorry I don't know what it looked like as it can comes in many shape and size, but I will know what it is when I examine it closely," Haku said. All the Nine could felt Mavis from the Mark as it was hers to begin with. The Third of the Nine floated downward so it could see evenly with Gildarts. "You have ten seconds to do so before I remove you from this area."

Gildarts was a bit ticked off that he was forcibly teleport from his friends. Now, the others were in danger that required his immediately attention and it'd declared it would teleport him somewhere far away. He tried to attack the ice-winged fairy in order to knock it out, but it swayed out the way to avoid the fist.

"You tried to attack me…" Haku's eyes sharpened and slammed her hands together forming a seal. "**Ice Release: Demonic Mirror**."

With the declaration, the surrounding sea erupted upward, spraying massive amount of water into the air. The droplets defied gravity for a fraction of a second before most of them joined each other and forming many vertical sheet of water, enclosing around the two like a dome. They rippled a couple of times and froze over.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the closest ice mirror.

"What is this?" Gildarts asked as Haku threw her hands to the side as the remaining liquid in the air surged forward, morphing into thousands of ice needles. Gildarts slammed his fist into the air before them. His magic made easy work of them, but many more emerged out of surrounding mirrors and coming at him from all directions.

"**_Crash!_**" Everything around him shattered into bits as well as the frozen sea.

"Strong," Haku acknowledged her opponent's strength, but knew she would never be defeated as long as there were liquid around. The sea was a massive body of water and it was her domain just like desert to Gaara. "**Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Blizzard.**"

The ocean spat out geysers, solidifying into dragons as they lurched toward Gildarts without pause. The veteran mage dashed to the side, crashed one into bit before avoiding a few more as they slammed into the sea, freezing it. They kept coming in ever increasing numbers as he consciously smashed them apart one by one, showering the area with ice fragments. However, the debris he created quickly became needles and flying toward him in every increasing numbers, making his strategy incredibly pointless.

"I have to knock the user out," Gildarts told himself and got close enough to the tiny target. He sent out a powerful punch that rippled the air as he was no longer underestimating his opponent.

Haku didn't move from her spot even though she felt it was very powerful and quite devastating. Instead, a smirk appeared on her face before an ice mirror materialized between them.

"That's not going to stop me!" He punched it with all his strength, colliding with his own fist in a perfect mirror image. Cracks erupted from the impact point.

"**Ice Release: Reflection.**" The mirror shattered into bits under immersed Crash Magic, revealing the child fairy from behind, who remained indifferent. "Are you immune to your own power?"

Gildarts couldn't answer as fissure finally appeared all over his own body, originating from his fist. Blood seeped through the cracks before erupted outward, drenching his also shattered clothing.

"My own magic….?" Gildarts muttered weakly, gritting his teeth before coughing out blood. His whole body felt like it was being smashed into pieces with a large hammer. He finally collapsed flatly to the now dyed red ice below.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I used "he" and "she" for Haku because Haku's gender is unknown at the moment. Naruto doesn't know it either as Haku's too darn cute to be a boy so he made Haku's clothing part of him/her. That mean Haku cannot remove it. The Nines are prototype mostly as Naruto always perfected them like he did with his attacks. All S-Class mages are defeated.

Suggestion on who are the rest should be is welcome.  
>- Second of the Nine is a Boy (it mentioned in the chapter)<br>- Seventh of the Nine is a Girl (already hinted, reforestation ability)

First (Gaara), Third (Haku), Eighth (B), Ninth (K and M) are revealed so that leaves Second, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh.


	7. Choumei

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Choumei**

Dark woods, densely packed together, stood completely silent. They were completely unconcerned for everything that was occurring around them. They heard nothing, they felt nothing, and the moody atmosphere they radiated was contagious while the air remained ominously still.

"Mest-san…?" The long blue-haired child muttered, pulling herself up from the grassy ground like she was waking up from a dream. She was a bit startled by complete shift in scenery. A moment ago, she was on the ship with her friends as it was enveloped by sands, blocking out the sunlight with intention of crushing them all. Fortunately, her Guild Master, Makarov, managed to break them out of the sand prison and ordered them to get to the shore immediately as sandstorm around the coastal area intensified. She was about to do comply, but then someone grabbed her.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Mest acknowledged, leaning back against a tall and large tree and occasionally examining the surrounding. "I'm sorry about that, I sort of panicked."

"Where's everyone? How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I think they're fine. I teleported us here, Wendy, but you became unconscious during the transition," Mest replied almost hollowly. He didn't really know what happened to the rest of Fairy Tail, and hoped they got to safety somewhere. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Mest-san," Wendy answered while brushing some grains of dirt from her dress. "Where's Carla? Didn't she come with us? Is she okay?"

"Calm down, Carla is fine. She has gone to find out where exactly we are. I didn't think there is an ancient forest growing here," Mest claimed while pointing upward. Wendy followed his direction, but could only see the thick foliage covered the sky above. The towering trees had blocked out much of the sunlight. She also noticed several few small winged creatures trailing glimmering dust behind them. It was quite mesmerizing.

"Ah! I remembered! We were attacked by… " Wendy called out after a few minutes, but quickly covered her mouth to stop herself.

Mest simply chuckled and gave a nod. "Yes, we were, but these one are different from the red-haired one we met earlier. These one don't talk at all. I have tried, but they ignored me after some staring. A few also checked you over when you were unconscious, but didn't do any more than that. I think they are just curious at who we are."

"Wendy, you're up," the Exceed called out as she glided downward from above, passing a few fairies along the way and hugged the girl.

"Carla!" Wendy returned to her cheerful old self again.

Mest allowed the child and cat a few minutes to themselves while contemplating what to do next. He'd infiltrated the most renounced – or notorious – guild in Fiore in order to gather information that could use to disband them. They were an eyesore to the Magic Council after all and getting rid of them once and for all would earn him a promotion. However, getting stuck on the island was not part of his plan. The ship was destroyed so there was no way off the island at the moment. He frowned as he fidgeted the communication Lacrima in his pocket. It should only be used as last resort.

"Carla, tell me what you see?" Mest finally asked, breaking the two up.

"There's not much up there. This forest is small, but it will take at least an hour to reach the edge from where we currently at," Carla replayed what she observed. From high above, all she saw was sea of trees below, but at the boundary of the forest were small mountains and hillsides. The odd thing she noticed was that this forest seemed to stop abruptly at the edge as if there were an invisible line that it could not cross.

"I think we should pass through the forest, I have a bad feeling about this place," Carla added thoughtfully and eyed Wendy. "You can taste it can't you?"

Wendy nodded as an answer. The young Sky Dragon Slayer felt the tainted air lingering around the woods. It was quite heavy and electrifying, laced with powerful and ominous magic. The creepy shadow casted by the trees didn't make her feel any better. "Yes, the air is different from what I used to, but I can manage."

"I see," Mest muttered, arching a brow and pondering if that was true or not. He didn't really feel anything different at all even though he'd been sitting here for a while now. "Then what do you think we should do, Carla?"

"Can't you just teleport us out? Why did you teleport us here in the first place?"

"You got me, ahahaha," Mest admitted before cracking up a little. "It wasn't my intention to teleport us here at all. I was trying to reach the coastline from where we were, but something is interfering with my magic and I somehow wind up here. I don't think I should try it again, unless I want to end up some place random. Not until I figure why it is happening."

He knew why already as a power protective barrier was erected around the island. It was to prevent anyone from teleporting or out. There were so many defenses surrounding the island, which make it all the more interesting to find out why. The Magic Council would love to know what Fairy Tail had been up to.

"Ummm Carla, can't you carry each of us one by one?"

"I can't, he's too much for me," Carla claimed, pointing at the man.

"What!? I'm not that heavy," Mest called out.

Carla ignored him and continued. "And even if I could, I don't want to leave you by yourself. We were attacked the moment we arrived at the island. It was only thanked to the Master that we survived. Who knows what else lurked in these woods."

"But, but, what about taking me first?"

"We would be in the same situation if I take you first. I would have to leave you by yourself outside to come back for him," Carla answered darkly.

"Ugh... what should we do then? We can't leave Mest-san behind," Wendy said while the man smiled at her innocent.

"Wendy, do you know why this place called Fairy Tail's Holy Land?" Mest asked while looking at the light that filled the small gaps between the leaves above.

"Because this is the place where the first master sleeps?" Wendy answered correctly.

"Yes, it is the resting place of the First, but that's not all. It is normally hidden by a strong barrier and cannot be found no matter what type of magic is used. I think I can see why now," Mest confirmed while he watched some of the fairies examining the fruit bearing trees. A few of them were carrying some sort of clay jugs with yellowish liquids seen around its rim to somewhere. It could be honey, but he wasn't sure. "This is also their home and the first one we met was another layer of protection against trespassers. If people know, they would capture them for study since they could use magic like we could."

"No… that's bad! I won't let that happen!" Wendy called out, seeing the images of small kids being locked in cages and being dissected. "Ugh… but we were attacked so that means we are trespassers."

"Wendy... I don't think that was the case," Carla pointed out.

"I agreed with Carla. Remember what he'd asked us for, Wendy. I think we were attacked because we failed to provide something to show that we meant no harm," Mest clarified thoughtfully. "It must have something to do with our Guild. After all, Tenrou Island is also Fairy Tail's home as well."

"Do you think so?" Wendy asked.

Mest gave a nod. "Fairy Tail is filled with secrets that no one knows," he added with a smile. "Look up and see, everyone thought they were a myth, but they do exist here on Tenrou Island. It's a secret that we uncovered by coming here. I think there are more secret hidden."

Carla narrowed her eyes at the black-haired man from that statement while Wendy's face brightened up.

"Say, do you want to explore the wood while finding our way out, Wendy? We could find something interest," Mest asked as the girl nodded. Carla simply sighed and went along with it.

They decided to traverse the forest slowly and carefully. Along the way, they marked the trees so they would not go around in circle while Wendy marveled at strange creatures and fairies flying around. As Mest had pointed out before, the inhabitant of the wood were completely harmless and did not do more than simply smiled at the group as they passed them by. Eventually, they came to a small clearing that was only around dozens meters wide, allowing only enough light to shine on a certain building in the center.

"Wow… it's a small house," Wendy called out and got closer to examining it excitedly. The woodened double stories house, complete with rooftop and small chimney, was supported by a short tree with its branches wrapped around the outside walls giving the illusion of a tree house.

"It's like a doll house… built on top of a really small tree," Mest muttered with a chuckle. "I wondered who lives in there."

"Who else?" Carla asked sarcastically. The only thing they seen in abundance was fairies.

Wendy leaned over and peaked through the small opened window in order to view the inside as she couldn't possibly fit through the tiny door. The young girl was in awe as she saw multitude of small furniture, also made of wood, situated around the room like a normal home. To the corner of the room, there was a small bed. The bulge under the thin blanket showed that someone was occupying it.

"Someone is sleeping," Wendy muttered lowly, but her voice was loud enough for someone to hear.

"Umm… what is it?" The small pale blond-haired girl yawned a little, looking at the large brown eye, peaking through the small window before raising a brow. She rubbed her green eyes cutely, flicking the bang that covered her right eyes out of the way. She then approached the window and closed it with disinterest. She pulled the violet drape to cover it completely before returning to bed.

"I was having a nice dream. Who was that…" the fairy muttered hazily, rubbing her face with closed against soft pillow. "It's not Naruto-sama… his eyes is dark blue not brown… someone else perhaps…? Huh?"

Wendy jerked back in reflex as the wall of the small house exploded outward via a single kick. Mest tensed up at the sound while Carla flew and hovered defensively between the blue-haired girl and the small winged creature that emerged behind the smoke.

"ALMOST HAD ME!" The small fairy barked before cocking her head over to see the damage she had done to her own home. "No! My beautiful home. Look at what you've done," she sobbed, immediately examining the hole she made and ignoring the intruders.

'No, you actually did that yourself,' Mest thought with a sweat dropped. It was the first time he heard them talked since he was landed on the island, and he immediately realized the immediate danger. "We should get out of here while it distracted. I think it also one of the Nines!"

"Let's go, Wendy," Carla pulled the girl away, knowing how powerful they are.

"Um… Ah… I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Fairy-san," Wendy apologized as she was dragged away while the small creature tried to push the destroyed planking in place, trying to mend it. However, they didn't get very far as the winged creature flew and blocked their path as they all tensed up. The fairy paused, seemingly having a mental debate before flying forward the blue-haired girl.

"Ummm, my name is Wendy, nice to meet you," Wendy greeted and bowed deeply.

"I am called Ino of the Woods, one of the Nines," Ino greeted politely. She didn't know why they ran away from her as her territory was deep in the island. If they were here then they must have been granted passage to the island by her siblings. It seemed like they were afraid of her for some reason.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was my mistake. Are you here to check out the forest? Everyone is a bit busy right now, but I can call them here for you. Come, have a seat," she said in a string of words.

With a wave of her hands along the ground, she channeled her power into the dirt as roots sprouted and grew rapidly while trees creped and spread out to create a clearing. The tendrils wrapped around each other, rising up and forming a table and several chairs in the seconds that went by.

'Green Magic?' Mest noted. It was identical to one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Warrod Sequen, that he had the honor to learning about.

"Just play along for now," he whispered to Carla who relayed it to Wendy with some modification. They sat down on the chairs provided as the Ino landed on the table.

"Do you want some refreshment? Something to eat?" Ino asked with a bright smile. Wendy nodded while Mest and Carla remained completely defensive. The fairy's eyes immediately located some fairies flying around and practically shouted at them. "YOU LOTS, GET SOME DRINK AND FOODS! HURRY UP!"

"Wow, she's bossy like you Carla," Wendy pointed out as Carla gave a headshake. Mest snickered a little bit at that, but remained silent.

The fairies immediately carried out their task, flying toward the storage somewhere in the murky wood in order to bring back the requested goods. They placed them on the table as Wendy, Mest and Carla widened their eyes. The foods and cups were tiny as Wendy held up a small pie.

"It's really small," Wendy muttered as Ino blinked.

"But good," Wendy complimented after eating a few as Carla nodded in agreement. Mest had a taste as well, seeing that it was unnecessary to poison them.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me! Don't tell anyone that I messed up," Ino begged before shouting at the fairies, which were floating there and waiting for the next command. "YOU IDIOTS! GET THE CORRECT PORTIONS!"

The fairies quickly made haste and bring back proper portions as the trio was a bit stunned at the amount that now covered the table. It was like a feast.

"Wendy, that's alcohol," Carla called out sometime later.

"No, it's smelled like it, but it's actually very sweet," Mest corrected, taking a sip. "Is this area belongs personally to you?"

"Yes, this is known as Forest of Hidden Leafs. But taking care of all the trees and plants on the island is my jobs," Ino answered truthfully.

"With the usage of Green Magic?"

"Green Magic. That would be the term for mages, but no, we Fairies used something called **_Releases_** even though we could use magic as well, so the correct term would be **_Wood Releases_**," Ino revealed as Mest's interest spiked up. He had never heard of something like that.

"Releases?"

"Releases are our form of magic as it the combination of Eternano and Chakra in different portions. I don't know in exact details because it was never revealed to me. I simply know that it worked and we all must have both of them within us. It is what gave us life," Ino answered. "Each of my siblings has different abilities, but you must ask them directly if you want to know more. As for me, I was given the usage of Earth Releases and Water Releases."

"But I thought you said you use Wood Releases?"

"Yes, combining Earth and Water allowed me to use Wood Releases," Ino answered, looking at the table. "Do you not want to eat any more? Is there anything else you want?"

"Umm, Ino-san, why are you so nice to us?" Wendy asked as the Fairy tilted her head a little to the side.

"What do you mean, Wendy-sama? You are Mavis-sama's family members so you're welcome here," Ino answered. "I was created for her to serve and protect you. If there is anything I can do, I will do it to the best of my ability so don't need to be modest."

"Who is Mavis-sama?" Carla asked as Mest nodded, wanted to know as well. Wendy was conflicted inside since technically they were lying to the fairy outright. They don't know who this Mavis was, but whoever she was, she seemed to be the boss of this place.

"I don't know who she is as I can't see her," Ino answered with a frown.

"What do you mean you can't see her?"

"I mean I can't see her. Mavis-sama is invisible to everyone, but she's the reason we were born," Ino answered.

"Then how do you know if she exists?"

"That is because we can feel her presence. That reminded me, why can't I feel her on you? Mavis-sama said we should able to sense her energy on you once we gotten close enough."

"Umm thank you for the meal, but we have to go," Mest said, standing up as the other two did the same. Ino narrowed her eyes as her suspicion rose. Roots immediately wrapped around all of them and pulled them into their respective chair again.

"You are not allowed to be on the island, are you?" She asked as Wendy nodded immediately. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Wendy apologized, but unable to move.

"No, actually you did that yourself," Mest answered with a crooked smile. "I wondered what Mavis-sama would think if you treated trespassers with a feast while giving out important information."

Ino was shocked. "No, you can't tell her that! I'll do anything…"

"Mest-san!" Wendy called out with a fuming face before turning back to the fairy. "I'm sorry, Ino-san. He didn't mean it. We won't tell anyone so can you please let us go?"

"No, you trespassed and you stole foods!"

"Huh! We didn't do the last one so it didn… omphfff!" Mest called out before roots wrapped round his mouth to shut him up. Carla tried to persuade the fairy, but also go the same treatment.

"I know! I will bury you somewhere in the ground beneath the forest. No one will know what happened here and I won't get in trouble! Hohohohoho," Ino announced with a grin before snapping at the group of fairies. "DIG A BIG AND DEEP HOLE FOR THEM!"

They all obeyed even though it would be much faster if she used Earth Releases instead.

"But but… Ino-san, we didn't mean it," Wendy sobbed as Ino floated toward her and patted the blue-haired girl on the head several times.

"Cheer up, Wendy-chan. I like you the best so I think…" Ino began as Carla and Mest looked up a bit hopeful. "I will bury you first so you don't have to see the other two die."

"I don't want to die!" Wendy cried as the fairy landed on her right shoulder and noted the strange, but familiar sensation as if Mavis-sama was here.

"Mavis-sama?" Ino asked and floated up, but the feeling went away. She landed back down and it came back again. Confused, Ino looked around and noted the blue emblem upon the girl's right shoulder and approached it. She paused and looked directly at it as the feeling became stronger.

"Ino-san?" Wendy muttered as the creature pressed her tiny hand on the Fairy Tail's emblem, activating it. It glowed golden as Wendy whole body was bath in the luminescence before it dissipated in glittering confetti. Ino blinked and was speechless.

She immediately dropped on the table and on her knees before Wendy. Her forehead immediately smack against the table. "FORGIVE ME, WENDY-SAMA. It's my mistake," she implored as root retreated from the young Sky Dragon's body, whose eyes were still teary.

"Omphfff," Mest tried to say as he realized what the Nines wanted to see. Carla was doing the same thing as well.

"Umm… can you unbind them?" Wendy asked, clearing a tear away from her eyes.

"Yes, as you wish," Ino complied as the roots retreated from the other two captives. "May I see your mark to confirm, Carla-sama?"

"It's on my back. I can't show it to you right now," Carla said as Ino frowned.

"But, Carla-sama, I must activate it or my brothers and sisters will try to attack you," Ino said with a gulped. "And if that happened, I will be held responsible."

"I see," Carla muttered, turning around and pulling up her shirt to reveal her Guild Mark. Ino had to get very close to it to feel the lingering magic it emitted before pressing her hands on it like she did with Wendy's one. She channeled her power into the mark, empowered it before activating it so it would emit an aura around the cat's body.

"Thank you, Carla-sama," Ino said and floated toward Mest. "May I see your mark to confirm?"

Doranbolt, under the guise of Mest Gryder, sweat dropped at the fairy's request since his mark was a fake and would not behave like a real one. "What if mine doesn't work?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Probably see what Naruto and Mavis up to in the next chapter. How did Grimoire Heart found Zeref again? I think it was Ultear, but what the hell? I don't get how she could've tracked Zeref since he's well… powerful, unless he wanted to be found. It wasn't explained very well in the cannon so I'm not really sure when that Dark Guild going show up to get the story moving along.


	8. Revelation

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I've chosen Ino Yamanaka as inheritor of Choumei's Chakra (Seventh Bijuu) is mostly because she excelled in Earth and Water Releases (cannon) which allowed Mokuton (Wood Releases - Green Magic). Furthermore, Choumei is an insect-type Bijuu and Ino do run a flower shops so it's reasonable to put them together. I could have use Fuu instead, but that would be too predictable and her personality never touched on that much like Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Exchange of Fate]=<br>Revelation**

"So, who are you exactly," the winged cat demanded from the bounded captive at ground level. Carla had a grimed feeling about the S-Class Mages Promotional Exam and really didn't want Wendy to participate. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to change the girl's mind in the end. Wendy stated that she wanted to help Mest in his endeavor in order to repay the kindness that Mystogan had given her, but it seemed like the black-haired man wasn't who he appeared to be.

Mest – Doranbolt in the Magic Council – was bounded in multiple layers of roots chained to the ground after he couldn't produce the requested marking even though the emblem on his body was an exact duplicate. Ino, the child with a pair of green leaf-like wings, simply had one quick glance at it before casting it aside and demanding the required Mark again. He knew that it wasn't just a simple guild stamp like other guild had, but since the fairy was quite adamant about it, it was worth a try.

"I can't tell you that, it's classified," Mest answered flatly before sweat-dropping at the sight of numerous fairies digging a big enough grave for him. It was supposed to be a secret mission and revealing it to the targets would be foolish.

"Classified?" Carla questioned before becoming shocked. "You're… you're from the Magic Council?"

Mest kicked himself mentally for blurting that out. Only the Magic Council would use that particular word. He sighed afterward and admitted the truth. "Yes, I was ordered to infiltrate Fairy Tail by the Council so I fabricated a plausible story, putting myself as Mystogan's apprentice. I didn't expect to be placed in this year's promotional exam."

"Even if it made up, how come no one noticed it?"

"He used some form of memory alteration, Carla-sama," Ino answered since Mest remained silent about his powers. "He tried to modify my memory after failing to produce the Mark."

"I'm sorry! I thought it might work, but I guess it didn't," Mest apologized deeply, or as deeply as he could since he couldn't move.

"How come it didn't work?" Carla asked.

"We have strong mental defenses, but I'm more so than the rest," Ino said and paused. Naruto had told her not to use her ability to read other people mind. It was invasion of privacy and should only be used with his expressed permission. "I'm sorry I can't explain further."

"I didn't mean any harm, I was only following orders," Mest said while Wendy kneeled down beside him.

"I believed him, Mest-san is a good person," Wendy announced with a bright smile. Carla simply sighed and became airborne again while the pale-blond fairy was shouting at the masses of fairies in order to get them digging.

"Ummm, Ino-san, can't you let him go?" Wendy beseeched with a deep bow. Ino paid attention to the polite girl and gave a headshake.

"The rules are very clear, Wendy-sama. All trespassers must be removed without exception," Ino recited the exact words from Naruto. She then returned to order the other fairies to hurry it up. If she didn't, they became absent minded after a while and started doing something else.

"Ugh… Carla, can you please help?" Wendy asked as the flying Exceed sighed again. Carla then tried to think of a way that they could persuade the fairy otherwise. It seemed like these fairies followed a set of rules to the letter. Deviation from it would result in their punishment. Still, Carla agreed with Wendy. Even if Mest had fabricated a lie, he didn't deserve to die, and killing an employee of the Council would be a big mistake.

In contrast, it was the first time Mest heard about the rules governing the island, but since he was good with regulations and principles, he immediately realized that particular rule was quite flexible and entirely up to interpretation. It seemed like whoever set it up didn't really thought much on it.

"Wait! Did the rule really stated **_removed_**?"

"Yes, trespasser must be rem…" Ino repeated before trailing off. Wendy and Carla understood the order immediately. They could not tell the fairy to disregard the rules of the island, but they could persuade her otherwise while still upholding the rule.

"If that the case then you don't need to kill him, Ino-san. Can't you send him somewhere far away from the island?" Carla pointed out as Wendy nodded repeatedly.

"Killing someone is evil! You shouldn't kill others just because someone ordered you to do it. You are not a simple minded tool!" Wendy added finally while Ino frowned. Naruto and Mavis never considered them as a tool. But the child fairy became a bit confused at the whole concept of killing and dying was not understood well among them.

Even if they died or expired, they could be resurrected again in the current or another form due to the nature of their unique power. Naruto had revealed that bijuu empowered fairies cannot die even if they were killed. Their memories – identities – were stored and could be retrieved when needed. If their body failed for whatever reason, he would make them whole again; better than before.

That was his promise.

Because of that mindset, killing to them was just another part of the natural order. The cycle that they all had went through. It was like the trees and plants grown all over the island due to her constant effort as it was her task. Even if those plants withered and died, they would come back in another form, sprouting from the soil like phoenix from the ashes; renewed once more.

In addition, evil and good was another concept they didn't understand fully, but fairies were supposed to be good. That was what Mavis said, but she never truly defined what was 'good' and what was 'evil' to them. It must be a human's thing, but they weren't human. They were created, not born. They were alive, yet not at the same time. The more she thought on it, the stranger it feel like.

Good, Ino recited that word several times in her mind. "I think I understand what you are saying, Wendy-sama. I must comply with the rules that Master passed down to us, but removed can mean many things. I will relocate him elsewhere from the island. But where should I dump him? Would he die if I throw him into the sea?" Ino asked almost innocently.

"EH!? No, you can't do that! At least give Mest-san a boat to use," Wendy called out before her eyes became sadden. Water began to pool around the lower edges. She lowered her body and leveled her head with the winged creature. "Please, can you do that, Ino-san?"

Ino looked at the girl and nodded. "Yes, I will do as you requested so please don't cry, Wendy-sama."

It didn't take more than that to brighten the young Dragon Slayer. "Really!? Thank you Ino-san," Wendy thanked and tried to hug the fairy on reflex. Ino was shocked when she was grabbed. Only Mavis-sama would do something like that and she couldn't see her like she could with Wendy, thus it was a strange feeling.

"It's alright, Wendy," Ino said, patting the girl's finger before correcting herself. "-sama."

"Can you not address me that?" Wendy questioned. "I rather become friends with you, Ino-chan."

"Friends…?" Ino muttered thoughtfully, looking at the large brown pair of jewel close up while being held gently. She understood that particular concept, but there weren't any friends among their current population. The ideas of friendship had faded away when most of them got their freewill and individuality removed. It was in order to prevent future conflicts. Families and workers were all that was left.

"I will be happy to be your friends, Wendy-chan," Ino answered with a slight nod, introducing an even more cheerful expression on the girl's face.

**XxXxX**

"Haku-chan is taking a long time," the red-haired fairy criticized as she bouncing up and down on her still awaked prisoner while her twin brother – younger brother – was sitting cross-legged on top of his unconscious one to the side. Both prisoners were bounded tightly with faintly glowing crimson chains. Dozens of them were protruding from the pass and impaling into the earth in order to prevent even the slightest form of movement of their captives. The prisoners could still talk as their mouth wasn't gagged, however.

"Why are you doing this!?" Erza called out while still adorning her Black Wing Armor. She felt her magical energy was being suppressed by the construct, distorting her mental focus and preventing her from using any magical spells. This restriction was something new to her, but it didn't stop her from trying. The small creature didn't answer her question. Instead, it glided off her body and onto the ground. It then picked the sword that she'd dropped before and asked one of its own.

"How are you able to change armors so quickly?" the little girl asked while swinging the multicolored blade around before losing balanced and fell over on her back. The hilt of the intricate sword pressed down on top of her. Erza was speechless at the cuteness that was displayed right before her eyes.

"It probably Requip Magic," Minato answered before Erza could as they'd all learn Earthland's magic from Mavis. It was in case they ever needed it. "Those armors must be magical in nature, boosting the wearer powers. She used several of them when you fought," he added while Kushina pushed the sword to the side and brushed her simple dress that had rings like pattern.

"This one too big… make me a smaller one like this," Kushina demanded and pointing at the massive weapon to her side.

"Why? It's a waste of energy to make something like that," Minato replied as he analyzed the sword intricate designs with scrutinizing eyes.

"But I want one, gimme gimme!"

"No way, my ability is not for something like that," Minato refused before rubbing his neck and collar a little from the front. Phantom tingling made itself known as he felt the deadly glare. "Fine," the blond fairy decided. It was in order to save him from unnecessary physical trauma.

Erza, on the other hand, pondered what the hand size blond was doing when he landed next to her sword. He appeared to be checking it carefully, inch by inch. He then did some weird hand momvemnt as a magical overcoat wrapped around his tiny body.

"**_Yin Release: Creation of Form_**," Minato pronounced inaudibly. His energy rose upward and taking shapes of the same sword above him before he grabbed it. He panted a little, feeling the exhaustion and threw the sword at his sister. "Here, it looks the same. I think."

"Hah!" Kushina swung it around excitedly while Erza was amazed at the miniature duplicate of her sword. Whether the weapon's ability was the same or not was still a question.

"How did you do that?" Erza called out.

Minato leered at the captive and gave a shrug. "Yin Release. My magic. It allows me to create anything from my imagination. It is the same as materialization magic; to create elements out of nothing. This is just more advance," Minato answered.

"Yin Release?" Erza questioned, but Minato gave a wave of a hand as an answer.

"Make me armor like her!" Kushina demanded while pointing at Erza. Minato raised an eyebrow at the order.

"Stop demanding thing!"

"Shut up and make me one!"

Erza was stunned at the miniature and imitation version of herself pointing the tiny sword at the sky with a prideful smirk. Kushina had adorned Black Wing Armor along with the matching set of sword with black wings.

"This is kind of great," the small girl cheered. She then tried to flap the dragon wings in order to fly, but it didn't work like she wanted. Those wings seemed to be just props.

"Eh!? Why doesn't work!"

Minato rolled his eyes a little while sitting back on top of the unconscious white-haired girl, who was mumbling in her sleep. "Did you forget? I can only give its form from my Yin Release. For it to have the same ability, you need to use Yang Release and breathe life into form!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kushina quickly used her bestowed Yang Release, breathing life into the small black armor she wore. Soon enough, she was flying around the air with the working set of dragon wings while Erza blinked several times. It seemed unnecessary as the girl could manifest her own wings, but still, anyone would be amazed at the feat. These two just created a magical object out of nothing and without perquisite knowledge on how it was made.

"Hah!" Kushina smashed the sword on the ground with a powerful air dive from high.

**_Clang… _**a piece of metal spin the air before bouncing on the ground. The girl froze up when the weapon snapped and broke in half upon impact. She held the rest and focused her eyes at the shattered end. "It broke!? Why did it break?"

"What do you expect? It's not the same, just looked the same. I can't make it exactly since I don't know how it works," Minato rolled his eyes in irritation. "And I'm not making a replacement. You'll just break it again while wasting my energy!"

Kushina grumbled. "I know, I will go see Sochi," she declared and flew off into the distance. A few seconds later, she came back and landed the conscious captive's body before sulking before dropping flatly backward on Erza's chest. It seemed like she remembered something. Minato simply sighed and yawned a little while Erza pondered what had happened.

"What are you waiting for?" Erza asked, breaking the silent that was reigning.

"Erza was it? You've trespassed onto our home and we must have you removed from the premises. Since this is not our territory, we are waiting for the Haku-kun to return in order to deal with you and her," Minato answered flatly before checking if the white-haired one was conscious yet. Erza about to ask something since the blond easier to talk to, but she had to look down at the creature that was poking and groping her cleavage. She was a bit speechless at what it was doing.

"What are these things? It felts really soft like jelly," Kushina mumbled, hugging the one of them with wide arms while rubbing her face against it. An appreciated expression could be seen. Minato was curious as well since nobody on the island had something like that.

'Maybe it was a grown up thing?' He thought as he watched his twin sister – younger sister – played around with them.

"What do they look like?" Kushina questioned and wanted to feel them bare. With that in mind, she tried to crawl underneath the silver and black covering that hid them.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Erza shouted in shock, but to no avail. She felt tiny armored hands and knees pressing against her breasts as a small creature transverse across the soft fleshy terrain. The fairy soon peaked out to the other side and dropped back between two mounds with a rather pleased expression.

"Say, are you a girl?" It asked as Erza choked a little. She narrowed her brown eyes at the child-like creature and refusing to talk about such an embarrassing topic. At least not to someone who seemed like they hadn't reached puberty yet.

"Why ask something like that? Of course she's a girl," Minato called out as Kushina glared at him. He shrugged a bit before continuing. "She's has long hair and wearing revealing clothing so she must be a girl."

"A lot of us have long hair and wore revealing clothing! That doesn't mean we're girls!" Kushina retorted before pulling herself up from the comfortable pseudo couch. Erza immediately realized what the fairy was going to do as it flew down her body and crawled down her pant.

"WAIT STOP! I'M FEMALE! STOP IT!" Erza shouted, trying to thrash around, but it was useless since the chains remained unyielding. The Titania couldn't stop the creature from checking her gender while the other one remained completely indifferent to her pled.

'I got molested,' Erza sobbed a little as the little brat returned back to the soft and confortable seat on her chest. The strongest female mage of Fairy Tail could not utter a single sound afterward. All she wanted to do right then was forget that just happened and find a hole somewhere.

"Well?" Minato asked, wanting to know if he was right or not.

"Hmfph, she's female," Kushina answered. She also withheld the information that she'd found scarlet colored hair during her examination. It was shocking as she didn't know what to make of it. Kushina then leered at the unconscious person. Fortunately for Mirajane Strauss, Haku returned with a block of ice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make a portal directly here since there weren't any usable liquids," Haku apologized sincerely and floated down to the ground with the block of ice. "Why are you wearing that, Onee-sama?"

"GILDARTS!" Erza shouted in panic after seeing the man completely encased in ice. The reddish color inside could be seen.

"It's a cool outfit, I'm keeping it," Kushina answered while Haku checked the new clothing with awe. She wanted something new as well, but cannot remove her clothing as it part of herself.

"Did you kill him?" Minato asked the sexually ambiguous fairy, breaking the girly moment.

"No, Onii-sama. He's not dead," Haku answered politely as Erza finally calmed down. The ice must have stopped his bleeding for now, but he appeared to be in critical condition.

"So what happened? He's seriously wounded," Minato pointed out after having a brief examination of the brown-haired man through the icy transparent panel. Even his own opponent wasn't as much injured as this black-haired person, and he didn't pull his attack either.

"It wasn't me. I didn't want to fight, but he attacked me. And He did that to himself," Haku answered as Minato chuckled.

"W-what do you mean!?" Erza demanded an explaination. She didn't believe that Gildarts would purposely injure himself to that extend. The small fairy on her chest yawned a little before patting the visible part of her bosoms.

"Piped down or I will knock you out," the child said and glanced at the block of ice. She noticed Haku wasn't injured at all. That man must have underestimated her youngest sister during the battle. "That guy over there probably hit one of Haku-chan's ice mirrors close up and got all his power reflected back at him. Just because my sister is so darn cute, doesn't mean she can't handle herself. She could beat me if I'm not careful!"

Erza took a moment to think about that. It sounded like Gildarts' Crash Magic was reflected back at him during the fight, but she didn't know what kind of magic that could do something like that.

"I see," Minato murmured after Haku explained to him in details. "So what do you want to do with them now? Kill them?"

"I don't want to kill them even if they have trespassed on the island. I didn't think he would be this injured. It seemed like I overestimated him in that regard," Haku said, hinting that she wanted to dump them somewhere away from the island. "Onee-chan, can you heal him? He will die soon if we did nothing. Onii-sama can teleport all of them to the mainland afterward."

"Eh?" Kushina uttered when hearing the request. "My ability isn't for fixing up outsiders."

However, even though she said that, she agreed soon after due to the good-hearted nature of the girl. "Okay, you didn't mean to hurt him that much so you want to make amend. Please dispel the ice."

"Right away, Onee-sama," Haku complied. The block of ice transformed into a block of water as it spread out on the ground. Kushina looked over the body and saw the extensive damage. His flesh, bones and organs appeared like they been shattered like glass. He was still holding on, but barely. Kushina frowned as numerous microscopic chains emerged from her outstretched hands. They entered the man's body through numerous opening.

"What is she doing?" Erza asked.

"Kushina can feel everything that comes in contact with those strings. She used it to pulled close internal wounds and repaired any physical damage she could feel," Minato answered.

"His body is repaired, but whether he lived or die is up to him now," Kushina said as the chains faded away. She also noticed the symbol on the man's left pectoral and narrowed her eyes at it. "By the way, he has the Mark!"

"Huh?" Minato and Haku joined them and looked at it. "Yes, I can feel Mavis' presence from it."

"Does that mean I shouldn't have hurt him?" Haku asked remorsefully. Minato eyed Haku a little and gave a headshake.

"No. It's not your fault. Even if he has the Mark, he attacked you. It is in your right to retaliate and Naruto won't hold you responsible. Remembered that we were ordered to serve and protect Mavis' families as long as they do not hurt us," Minato assured as Kushina nodded.

"If Sochi punished you for this, I will hit him," Kushina added.

"But you won't win," Minato pointed out flatly. They could theoretically attack their creator, but they would be more or less a nuisance than an actual threat. Since they were given life by him, he could take it away just as easily.

"So? I'm still going to punch him if he blames Haku-chan!" Kushina roared back quite loudly. Minato rubbed his ear while Haku giggled.

"You should activate his Mark so he would receive **_Blessing of the Fairies_**. It will prevent him from dying while on the island as long as the great tree stands," Kushina suggested.

"Ah yes." Haku nodded. The guild emblem glowed brightly before Gildart gasped a little and then heavily, taking in mouthful of air. He felt his body re-energized while all the stress and pain melted away. The surge of magic emanating from the Tenrou Tree intensified as the whole island shook a little.

Elsewhere, Naruto noticed shift in ambient energy of the island as he strolled leisurely through the sparsely spaced trees. He was looking for a certain invisible girl, who had ditched him in the middle of their game and ran off somewhere. She never did that unless something important came up, and he wondered what it was. He cocked his head around and examined the great Tenrou Tree as it glowed a little. The surrounding magic was amplified several fold.

"Hmm… Are you the cause of that?" The Sage questioned before shrugging and continued down the path and ran into people he never expected to be here. They fell out the sky, breaking through a few trees.

"It's raining people now?" Naruto muttered, seeing the blond-haired girl in revealing bikini along with a pink-haired boy. She was rubbing her head in discomfort as if she just forcibly woken up from a bad dream.

"What the hell was that? It blasted all the way here with just a roar!" The pink-haired boy shouted at the coastline angrily. The strange sand monster was trying to reform itself on the beach. Even if their Master had told them to run since it was the best course of action then, but they were stubborn and stayed back to fight it. However, it didn't go so well as they all were sent flying with a blast of condense wind in all directions.

"What's happening?" Mest asked, pointing at the glow of the huge tree. He was allowed to move about as they heading toward the shore. Wendy had a small friend sitting on her shoulder while Carla hovering above her.

"I don't know exactly, but the tree trying to heal someone through Yang Release," Ino answered.

"Yang Release?"

"Ummm…" Ino tried really hard to find the equivalent in the common magic. "Yang Release allowed us to breathe life into form. In doing so, we can strengthened someone's lifespan as well as healing that person at the cost of our own power. The Great Tenrou Tree is channeling is energy through Yang Release in order to save the bearer of the Mark. If Wendy and Carla were injured while under its protection, then it would also try to heal them. That is called the Blessing of the Fairies. The equivalent of it in Fiore would be **_Living Magic_**. The opposite, **_Yang Reversal_**, is stealing life from form. It is equivalent to **_Death Magic_**. Only Kushina-nee can use them as she is linked to the Master like Minato-nii."

Mest immediately froze up at the answer. Death and Living Magic were Black Arts. "Who are they? Kushina, Minato and your Master?"

"Kushina and Minato is the First of the Nines. The Master is called Naruto-sama. He gave us life under Mavis-sama's request," Ino answered without hesitation while Mest took in the information. He should report this back to the Magic Council as it was important.

"Naruto-sama?" Wendy asked. "He must be a good person! He's a really strong isn't he?"

"How come we never heard of him before? A mage that has the power to create life is something that everyone would have heard of," Carla added.

"But Master is very well known in Fiore as Zeref," Ino asserted as Mest was shocked.

**XxXxX**

"I'm detecting a great surge of focused energy," the dark-purpled haired girl said as a crystal ball rolled around her arm. "It seems to be originating from Tenrou Island, Master Hades."

"Tenrou Island? Original home of the Fairies?" questioned the leader of Grimoire Heart.

"I'm also picking up long range transmission from a handheld communication Lacrima from there as well," Ultear claimed before letting the sphere floated to the center of the room. The guild members gathered around it as it flickered before forming a visual of man's face.

"This i…Dora…bolt… locatio… Zeref… he's….ere….Ten…island…the…re…fairies," the man said before the transmission was cut off.

"ZEREF!?"

"I'm afraid I only managed to get the first part of the transmission due to interference," Ultear apologized.

"No, it was enough. Set the route to Fairy Island," Hades commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

There we go. The Magic Council will probably do more than just sent one battleship. This is Zeref we're talking about, and adding on to the insane and unknown powers of these Fairies. The Magic Council definitely wants to know more about them. Reversals are the opposite of Releases. Fire Release creates fire from magic while Fire Reversal dispels fires.

Yang Release (breathing life into form) – Living Magic.  
>Yang Reversal (taking life from the living) – Death Magic.<br>Yin Release (shaped form from imagination) – Living Magic.  
>Yin Reversal (break form into nothingness) – Death Magic.<p> 


End file.
